Drunk Love
by bertiebottsgeorge
Summary: IM BACKKKKKKKKK! Lily, Cassie, Laura, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter are back as well.
1. Fair Maiden

IA/N: My first shot at Lily and James.but its good! I promise! Thanks so much for reading!/I  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
"Lily Evans, get your scrawny little butt down here this instant!" Petunia Evans screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "Mom and dad need to take you to get supplies for your freak school!"  
  
"Petunia!" Elaine Evans's voice could be heard to reprimand her 17-year- old daughter.  
  
"Coming!" Lily shoved her feet into some dark green Mary Janes, going very well with her green sweater and khaki skirt. She debated about wearing her robe and cloak into the car but decided against it and carried them into the car with her.  
  
"Freak! Where are you?" Petunia yelled.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Lily muttered, rushing down the stairs and out the door. Petunia reluctantly followed her into the car and plopped down into the back seat.  
  
"Lily how may more years do you have left at Hogwarts?" Her mother turned around to face her smiling daughter.  
  
"Three, counting this year. I'll be in 5th year." Lily said watching her mother's face. She was so interested in Hogwarts and always asked Lily about what went on around the castle.  
  
"I am so proud of you sweetie." Her father looked at her from the rear view mirror. "You made Perfect!"  
  
"Uh-that's PREfect, daddy." Lily giggled.  
  
"Right." Her father said and concentrated on driving.  
  
"Why do you always ask HER about school? You don't care about me!" Petunia whined.  
  
"Of course we care about you, dear." Mrs. Evans said automatically. It seemed to come along naturally to reply to Petunia automatically these days.  
  
"Here we are." Her father pulled up to the curb and waited as her mother got out with her. "Pick you up at three." Mr. Evans smiled and drove off.  
  
"How do we do this again, Lil?" Her mother said, feeling the walls as if a secret passageway sealed Diagon Alley from view.  
  
Lil pulled her mother away from the wall and led her into The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Wow! I didn't even know that building was there!" Her mother said to herself wildly.  
  
"Mom, shush!" Lily said, getting a few stares from Leaky Cauldron customers.  
  
"Oh okay." Her mother said quietly, "Sorry dear."  
  
Lily pulled her Robes on and swung her cloak over her shoulders. She pulled out her wand and tapped the correct bricks as a passageway formed, showing the busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Okay." Her mother read off the Hogwarts list and they went and got each supply Lily needed for the New Year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mum, I'll meet you in this clothing shop at a quarter 'til two." Lily said, seeing a grin break across her young mother's face. She LOVED Diagon Alley. "Buy yourself something nice, alright?"  
  
Lily left her mother in a robe shop and wandered off through Diagon Alley. She walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where she spotted her two best friends Cassie Anderson and Laura Ashcott.  
  
"Lily!" Cassie wriggled out of her boyfriend's grasp and hugged her for what seemed like a minute when Laura elbowed her out of the way and hugged her in turn.  
  
"How is the most popular girl in our year?" Laura asked after a short but welcoming hug.  
  
"Hardly." Lily sat down at their table. "Well Petunia has a boyfriend finally. This big, chunky, creepy looking guy who only grunts when you speak to him."  
  
"Petunia has finally found herself a boyfriend? No way." Laura said, pulling her black hair out of the usual messy bun. Her gray eyes were widened with shock. It was true, Petunia was always a girly girl, but she had never managed to find a boyfriend. Lily updated them on all this, of course.  
  
"Say Cass, do you want to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Lily said as casually as she could.  
  
"Oh!" Cassie blushed. "Uh-Lily, this is Remus Lupin."  
  
"You're on the Quidditch team, aren't you?" Lily asked, shaking his extended hand.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled, scratching the back of his sandy-colored hair. "You are Lily Evans, aren't you?"  
  
"Guilty." Lily said. "How do you know me?"  
  
"I've heard.a lot about you." Remus smirked at her.  
  
"What about me?" Lily suddenly felt worry rush through her body by the way Remus looked at her.  
  
"Do you happen to know a Severus Snape?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh god." Lily rested her elbow on the table and shielded her eyes from view. "What did he say now?"  
  
"Not much lately, just that he still loves you." Remus said as Cassie burst out laughing, almost falling off his lap. Severus had been particularly smitten with Lily Evans ever since third year. He hated muggle born wizards, but Lily would stand up to him like no girl ever had before.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Severus is a good guy and all.well.sometimes." Lily glared at Cassie. "But he's just a little.oh I don't know, creepy?"  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Cassie gasped, taking Remus' hand to help herself up.  
  
"Lily, let me just tell you something about Snape." Remus looked at her seriously. "He is determined to do anything to get what he wants."  
  
"So you're saying that I should-"  
  
"Just watch out for yourself." Remus finished. Three boys waltzed (literally) into the Ice Cream Parlor as Remus finished his warning.  
  
"Remus, my good man." A boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes said in a dignified voice. "How are you, lad?"  
  
"I don't think I've been introduced to your girlfriend, Remmy." A boy with tousled black hair kneeled down and kissed Cassie's hand.  
  
"Oh STOP it, James." Cassie blushed furiously.  
  
"And this fair maiden." He turned to Lily but she slipped her hand out of his grasp and he kissed his own hands.  
  
"That wasn't fair." James said as he stood up straight. Lily looked at him with pity.  
  
"Poor James." She cooed as she uncrossed her legs and stood. "You'll never get a real girlfriend acting like that."  
  
"Oh really?" James asked curiously.  
  
"If you are still an egotistical jerk who only want a piece of ass, mmm.yes."  
  
Lily turned around and hugged Laura. "See you in a week, tell me how Rome goes, alright?" She brushed past James and hugged Cassie.  
  
"Bye Lily, and remember what I said." Remus said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Lily said, giving him a little wink before she strode through the door.  
  
"You know, she is the only girl I know who doesn't blush or freak out when I flirt with her. It's annoying." James said. "How does she do it?"  
  
"Lily's a special girl." Cassie said. "Bye Remus." She gave him a soft kiss and walked out the door with Laura.  
  
All four boys watched them go and sat down together.  
  
"What did she mean by 'Lily's a special girl'?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know." Peter said, brushing it away quickly. "How about some sundae's?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius, "What do you care?"  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
The week passed by quickly for Lily, and before she knew it, she was on the Hogwarts Express, looking for an open compartment.  
  
"Damn!" She muttered and started walking towards the Prefect compartments when someone called out her name.  
  
"Lily!" She heard Cassie's voice carry down the corridor. "Come here quick!" Cassie beckoned her with her hand. She looked worried.  
  
Lily rushed over to where Cassie stood. "What's wrong-" Lily started but saw Laura, bawling on a seat.  
  
"Laura! What's wrong?" Lily rushed over and kneeled next to her friend.  
  
Cassie ran her hands through her straight brown hair repeatedly. She was an amazing friend, but Lily was the best person at consoling.  
  
"It's-it's-it's.oh maaaaaaannnn." Laura wailed.  
  
Obviously, everyone on the train could hear her because none other than James Potter and Sirius Black appeared at the doorway looking concerned. Actually looking CONCERNED. Lily made a mental note to herself to write in her diary that two of the Marauders were being reasonable.  
  
"Okay now, Laurie.your gonna have to take deep breaths before you do anything else." Lily said, stroking her hand. Laura did as she was told and looked swollen-eyed at her best friend. "Okay now? Tell me about it slowly."  
  
"Well, you know I-I went to Rome for five days, r-right?" Laura said through sniffs. "I-I met a guy there and he-he.he kissed me."  
  
"Go on." Lily said soothingly. Sirius and James were quite impressed with her consoling skills.  
  
"I told him that I had a boyfriend and I did-didn't want to hurt him. He understood t-that and accepted it." Laura paused and looked at her hand folded neatly on her lap. "I owled J-Jeffrey and.and.and-" She went to bawling again.  
  
"Did he say something rude to you in his letter back?" Lily said softly.  
  
Laura stopped crying and sniffed a few times before she nodded yes.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what he said, you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable about it." Lily said in a very calm voice.  
  
"No, I want to tell you guys." Her lip quivered. "He-he broke up with me." Laura was calm and she stared blankly at the boys standing in the doorway. "He called me a slut and said he didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Cassie said as they both hugged their shivering friend.  
  
Lily turned around and saw the two boys standing motionless at the door.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Uh.j-just wondering what we could do to help." Sirius said and James nodded.  
  
Lily turned around completely and got up. "No way." She smiled at them.  
  
"What?" James asked, stepping back into the hallway with Sirius.  
  
"You guys are the most insensitive guys in our year and you actually care about someone other than yourselves?" Lily leaned against the wall with her arms folded. "Yeah right."  
  
"Well if you put it that way." Sirius frowned at her.  
  
"Hey, the truth hurts." Lily shrugged.  
  
"We can be consoling and caring." Sirius defended.  
  
"Prove it." Lily said.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said and walked into the compartment. He sat down directly next to Laura and put his arm around her. She looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "Are you doing alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah." She said shakily.  
  
Lily smiled at him and walked down towards the Prefect's compartments when someone tugged on her arm.  
  
"Oh, h-hello Severus." Lily sighed. She saw James gape at her from twenty feet away. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was." He looked her up and down. "Perfect."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you, Lily." Severus said.  
  
"Uh-well, I really cant right now because you see.uh," Lily stuttered.  
  
"I'm sure it can wait, whatever it is." He said quietly. Lily looked into his almost black eyes and felt fear creep up her back.  
  
"Actually-" Lily said.  
  
"Lily! Where have you been!" James appeared behind Severus. "Oh, hello Snape." He said coldly.  
  
"Potter." He spat.  
  
"Sorry, Severus.I need to go." Lily smiled politely and walked away with James. As soon as he was out of earshot, she whispered, "Thank you so much."  
  
"He is such an ass, he doesn't realize he'll never get a girl." James said. "Don't expect it as an easy escape, Evans. I wont be around all the time."  
  
"Thank you." Lily said as he escorted her into her compartment.  
  
"Where have you been?" Cassie asked Lily as she sat down next to her.  
  
Lily put her head on her shoulder and sighed. "Severus was trying to 'talk' to me again."  
  
"Ah." Cassie said, "That bastard."  
  
"Luckily James saved me." Lily said.  
  
"James Potter?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's not much."  
  
"I know but he's so.so.James."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"You still like him don't you?!" Cassie asked her.  
  
"For god sakes, keep your voice down!" Lily got up to peer around the corridor to see if anyone had heard.  
  
"Oh calm down, I've kept your secret for five years, I wouldn't let it out now." Cassie waved her hand in the air.  
  
"Yeah but." Lily nodded in Sirius's direction.  
  
"He's asleep!" Cassie pulled Lily down onto the seat. "Calm down."  
  
"You'd better be right." Lily said and rested her head against the wall before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I am." Cassie followed suit. Sirius opened one eye and smiled.  
  
'So Evans likes Potter.' He thought. 'This ought to be good.'  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
IA/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Okay I'm writing all this and I just switched from AOL to DSL last night so I'm updating a lot quicker. Please review! It's just the CLICK of a button and there you go! I'm accepting flames, only because they are reviews too. Heh heh./I 


	2. Gina

IA/N: Thanks for all the reviews! All four of them./I  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
Cassie, Laura, and Lily reached the Entrance Hall, arm in arm. They were by far the most respected girls in fifth year ever since Lily slapped Severus Snape hard across the face, Cassie punched Lucius Malfoy square in the mouth and broke his jaw. Reason being they insulted all muggleborns in the school.  
  
They found their seats near the front of the table so that they could congratulate all of the new Gryffindors. They would exchange stories with the kids about their first years, and it made them feel very welcome.  
  
"When I call your name." Professor McGonagall, a tall witch with black hair pulled into a bun called.  
  
The sorting ended. "I wonder where Remus is." Cassie glared at her plate.  
  
There was a loud bang as the Great Hall doors were pushed open.  
  
"There he is." Lily said. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and (sigh) James walked in proudly. All eyes were on them.  
  
"Excuse us, Professor McGonagall." James smiled and every girl in the hall swooned. He took a seat across from Cassie and the other Marauders joined him. However, Sirius sat next to Laura and put his arm around her.  
  
"Oh no chance in Hell, Sirius." Laura said and removed his arm from around her.  
  
Sirius did not give up though. "You know you want me."  
  
Laura looked at him with disgust and inched over towards Cassie.  
  
Lily giggled. "Sirius don't even try, she's a stubborn one."  
  
"Oh, I'll get her sooner or later." Sirius winked.  
  
"Sorry, I don't really date out of my species." Laura said, taking a bite of chicken. Remus snorted into his potato salad.  
  
"Shut up." Cassie slapped him on the arm.  
  
"I told you." Lily said.  
  
Sirius stared at Laura in disbelief, as did many other people around them. No one had ever refused a Marauder before, well maybe Peter.  
  
"She's tough." James commented.  
  
"I think you are the only girl to ever turn down Sirius Black in the History of Hogwarts." Remus said.  
  
Laura smiled at him. "That's what's different about us."  
  
"Who?" James asked.  
  
"Me, Cassie, and Lily of course." Laura explained.  
  
"You let me hug you on the train!" Sirius protested. He was NOT going to back down. No one turns down Sirius Black. "And Cassie is in a relationship with Remus."  
  
Lily held up her hand for him to stop. "Easy to explain." She said simply. "Laura was distressed, she would have let Snape hug her.well maybe not Snape, but losing a boyfriend sucks."  
  
Sirius looked outraged.  
  
"And." Cassie continued. "Remus and I have been together for longer than five weeks now."  
  
"Remus!" James widened his eyes. "The limit is two weeks!"  
  
"I'm out of that system now." Remus held his hands up.  
  
It was Lily's turn to be outraged. "You guys have a SYSTEM?"  
  
"Well.yeah." James said as if it had explained everything.  
  
"That's horrible!" Lily glared at him. "Let me ask you something, James."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Love?" James gulped.  
  
"What's love?" Sirius asked. Laura scooted farther away from him as a reaction.  
  
"Yeah, love." Lily said. Was this the real James Potter?  
  
"Well," James said slowly. "Yes."  
  
"With whom, may I ask?" Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
James mumbled something.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily flashed a smile.  
  
"Okay, okay." James took a deep breath. "Arena MacFay."  
  
"You were ten years old!" Sirius said loudly.  
  
"I don't care!" James protested. "She was the best girlfriend I've ever had."  
  
"Oh no, you've gone too." Sirius closed his eyes. "Am I the only sane one around here?"  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" Remus patted his friend's back.  
  
"I think I'm going to break up with Terry." James sighed.  
  
"Terry Hunter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ms. I-cant-keep-my-legs-closed?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I hate her." Laura said.  
  
"And she's in Slytherin." Cassie added.  
  
"I don't really like her anyway." James said. "Its getting close to our two week point."  
  
"Have you learned nothing?" Lily asked, bewildered.  
  
James smiled innocently.  
  
"Arrrgh!!!" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore stood and made his usual yearly announcements, the last one being that a Yule Ball will be held for fourth years and above. The Hall erupted with cheering and Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.  
  
"However, please note that there will be Hogsmead trips every weekend starting on the fifth." He said. "Now, off to bed!"  
  
Lily groaned as she got up. "I'm glad there isn't a Prefect meeting tonight."  
  
"Me too." James said. Laura looked at him as if he had grown an extra head; (It was a specialty of hers).  
  
"You made prefect?" Laura asked.  
  
"What, like its hard?" James jogged ahead of them towards the other three Marauders. (A/N: Legally Blonde quote!)  
  
The three girls stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Were going to have to sit through HIM during Prefect meetings?" Cassie asked.  
  
They made their way up to the common room, chatting with some sixth years.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Boggart Boogers." Lily said clearly, then muttered to Cassie, "James's choice, no doubt."  
  
They entered the common room and walked up to their dormitories.  
  
"I don't want to start classes tomorrow." Cassie whined as she shut the door.  
  
"Why did they sit with us?" Laura asked, pulling her black hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked as she got her pajamas out of the drawer.  
  
"The Marauders." Laura said, leaning against a wall. "I mean I could understand Remus, he wanted to be with Cass."  
  
"Maybe they all wanted to sit together." Lily shrugged as a knock came from the outside of their door.  
  
"Come in." Cassie called. Peter opened the door timidly.  
  
"Hey Peter, what's up?" Lily asked.  
  
"James, Remus, and Sirius request your presence down in the common room." He said.  
  
"Aww, but I'm tired!" Cassie groaned.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uh.well Remus said he wanted to see Cassie and then Sirius asked if you'd all come."  
  
"He probably just wants to make a move on Laura." Cassie sighed.  
  
"We'll be down in a couple of minutes." Lily said, despite Laura's protests.  
  
Lily threw her pajamas on the bed and pulled her robe off as Peter left.  
  
"Why, Lily? Why?" Laura grumbled.  
  
"Oh, we all know why." Cassie smiled.  
  
"Hey, you shut up." Lily reddened. "That's not why."  
  
"Oh, really?" Laura put her hands on her hips.  
  
"No." Lily said quickly. "Yes."  
  
"Okay fine." Laura smiled, opening the door.  
  
Cassie complained the whole time down the stairs. As soon as they had reached the bottom, she ran and jumped onto Remus's lap. Lily and Laura sat awkwardly on a sofa across from Peter, James, and Sirius. Sirius had his eyes fixed on Laura.  
  
"What?" Laura asked. She was annoyed at the way he acted. "Do I have a zit or something?"  
  
"No, you look beautiful." Sirius said dreamily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Why did you call us down?"  
  
"That's obvious isn't it?" James said.  
  
"No.or I wouldn't have asked you." Lily said, crossing her legs.  
  
He jerked his head toward Sirius.  
  
"Okay, then can I go?" Lily asked, cautiously getting up.  
  
"No!" Laura pulled her down.  
  
"Come on, no one wants me here anyway." Lily said.  
  
"Please?" Laura asked.  
  
"I'll stay if I can go talk to Deedee." She said pointing at three girls standing together by the fireplace.  
  
Laura grumbled something as she got up to leave. Sirius walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Oh man." She sighed, rubbing her temples as he inched closer and closer.  
  
"Were you talking to the Marauders, Lily?" Deedee asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Lily asked. She shared a dorm with Kathy and Deedee.  
  
"Oh my gosh they are so hot." Kathy sighed.  
  
"They're not much, really." Lily said.  
  
"They are also only the most popular boys in school!" The other girl said in exasperation. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Looks like two of them are taken already." Deedee said.  
  
Lily looked over at Remus and Cassie, who were talking and laughing, to Sirius who kept moving towards Laura, to Peter and James, sitting sourly on the couch.  
  
"I think James is the hottest." Deedee's other friend commented. Lily felt a surge of jealousy shoot through her body.  
  
"But he's so." Lily said, "He doesn't even stay with a girl for longer than two weeks, all he wants to do is snog!"  
  
"That's fine with me." She said, keeping her brown eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Why don't you ask him out, Gina?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I can't do that!" Gina squealed.  
  
"He's going out with Terry Hunter." Lily said quickly.  
  
Kathy ignored her and said, "He's looking over here!"  
  
Gina reddened and turned away. Lily folded her arms and turned towards James. He noticed her looking at him with a raised eyebrow and got up to talk to her.  
  
"Ah, he's coming over Gina." Lily smiled.  
  
"Hi." James said to Lily.  
  
"What?" Lily asked. "Am I standing in your light or something?"  
  
"Cant a guy talk to a friend?" James asked.  
  
"A friend." Lily laughed.  
  
James turned to Deedee and her friends. "Hi Deeds, Katie, and er.Tina?"  
  
"Gina." Lily corrected him. "And Kathy."  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
"So, uh how is Tina?" Deedee asked. Lily thought she was the only sane girl of the three.  
  
"I think were going to break up." James said as Gina and Kathy awwwwwed.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Laura and Sirius.  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked her.  
  
"Bed." She threw over her shoulder.  
  
"Lily!" Laura jumped up. "Thank god!"  
  
"Come on." Lily pulled Cassie to her feet.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Lets go." Lily said.  
  
"Please?" Laura said, nervously glancing at Sirius.  
  
"Alright." She bent down and kissed Remus before she headed up the stairs with her best friends.  
  
As soon as they were back in their dorms, Laura closed the door and locked it.  
  
She walked over to her bed, picked up her pillow, and screamed into it.  
  
"Remind me to never ever hang out with Kathy and Gina again." Lily dropped onto her bed.  
  
"Why?" Cassie started pulling her yellow tank top over her head.  
  
"They were talking about how hot James Potter is." Lily sighed. 'You know, I think I am giving up on this."  
  
"Why?" Laura asked. "Don't you still like him?"  
  
"Yes of course I do." Lily said, looking out the window. "But he'll never feel the same way."  
  
"If you feel that way." Cassie said.  
  
Knocks and angry shouts came from outside the door. Laura opened the door to see Deedee and Kathy standing there.  
  
"Hi." She greeted them.  
  
"Guess what guys!" Kathy squealed as Deedee rolled her eyes at Lily and then looked guiltily at her.  
  
"Gina is going out with James." Kathy sighed and shut the door.  
  
Lily widened her eyes. No one said a word. Kathy was the only girl in the dorm who did not know about Lily's crush.  
  
"Aren't you guys happy for her?" Kathy asked angrily.  
  
Cassie snorted, "No."  
  
"What?" Kathy yelled.  
  
"She isn't our friend, Kathy." Laura said. "Besides, he'll drop her after two weeks."  
  
Kathy sighed audibly and then looked at Lily. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She said and wandered out of the room.  
  
"She threw up on the train." Cassie lied as she and Laura rushed after her.  
  
Meanwhile in the common room.  
  
"What?!" Sirius shook James.  
  
"I said I'm going out with Gina Myers." James repeated.  
  
"But, why?" Sirius asked hysterically. "You don't even know her!"  
  
"What is your problem?" James asked.  
  
Sirius just could not say it though. No one knew that he knew that Lily loved James. He tried to think of another excuse, Lily was a nice person, and he did not want to betray her. Before he could say a word though, he saw Lily run down the staircase. She walked quickly until she reached the portrait hole and climbed out. Then he saw Cassie and Laura run after her. James however did not notice a thing because his back was to them.  
  
"What is your problem?" James repeated.  
  
"Never mind." Sirius said and followed the three girls out of the portrait hole. He saw them rushing down to his left and broke into a run after them. He followed them up a staircase, through a few halls, and into a girl's toilet. He stayed quiet as soon as he heard Cassie's voice.  
  
"Lily, you know he'll just dump her after two weeks, anyway." She said nicely.  
  
"Lily, sweetie, will you please come out to talk to us?" Laura asked.  
  
Sirius heard her unlatch a lock and walk out. Cassie hugged her and stroked her hair.  
  
"I can't go on like this." She sobbed. "He wont ever change.he never did."  
  
"Forget about him." Laura said.  
  
"I waited five years for him to turn into a normal human being.but-but-but- "  
  
Laura shushed her. "Don't worry, it won't last."  
  
"I don't care." Lily broke from Cassie and Laura. "I don't care because I don't like him, I am so STUPID for ever liking him in the first place."  
  
"Lily." Sirius's voice came as he walked towards her.  
  
"Oh my god." She smacked her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Lily." He said reassuringly. "I've already known."  
  
"H-how?" She walked towards him slowly.  
  
"I heard you say it on the train."  
  
"I knew it." Lily said to herself. "Oh please don't tell him, Sirius, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me." He said, she smiled weakly at him and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." She sniffed.  
  
"Why haven't you told him all these years?" Sirius looked down at her when she stepped back.  
  
"Because, he is James Potter." She said weakly. "He'd never go for me. Even if he would, I knew he'd get rid of me before his two weeks were up."  
  
Sirius felt a surge of guilt.  
  
"You're right. That would have been worse." He said.  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm crying anyway." She laughed softly. "I don't like him anymore."  
  
"That's the spirit." Laura said.  
  
"Do you think you could come back to the Common Room?" Sirius asked.  
  
"One second." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at her face, and muttered something.  
  
"What did you do?" Cassie asked curiously.  
  
"I took the redness from my eyes." She explained shortly.  
  
"Wow, it looks like you'd never been crying." Sirius was impressed. He held out his arm to Laura. She eyed him suspiciously, but when she found that he was harmless, linked it with hers as they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I think." Sirius started.  
  
"You do?" Laura asked in mock surprise.  
  
Sirius frowned at her. "I was GOING to say that I think that I am going to erase the two week rule from the Marauders List."  
  
"Really?" Laura asked him eagerly.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Boggart Boogers."  
  
The portrait swung open and there James was. He stood in the deserted common room in front of the opening.  
  
"Hey Potter." Sirius said.  
  
"Why did you rush away like that?" James asked.  
  
"My contact scratched my eye." Laura explained. "So I ran away to the bathroom, and Sirius thought I was crying."  
  
Sirius, Lily, and Cassie gave her the You-are-so-brilliant look.  
  
"Oh." James said. "Let's get to bed."  
  
"Goodnight, fair ladies." Sirius bowed and ran up the stairs with James.  
  
"You are so brilliant, Laura." Lily said.  
  
"I know." Laura smiled. 


	3. Bimbo

IA/N: Okay! On with chapter three!/I  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lily acted as if nothing had happened. Remus sat next to Cassie and Sirius was between him and Laura. Lily, Peter, and Deedee sat across from them. James sat next to Gina and her friends.  
  
"Ugh! Sirius, leave me alone!" Laura yelled.  
  
"Aww, come on." He put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Why me?" She asked no one in particular. "Why not Cassie or Lily?"  
  
"Well Remus would cut my head off and Lily is my friend." Sirius said, laughing at Laura sobbing into her cupped hands.  
They received their timetables and set off to their first class, Charms.  
  
Lily sat with Laura, so that Sirius was stuck with James.  
  
"Thanks." Laura whispered as she sat down next to her.  
  
"No problem." She said, glancing over at Gina. She was talking animatedly to Remus. He looked bored out of his mind.  
  
"Good morning, class." Professor Witflick beamed at his pupils. "Today we will be learning one of the restoring charms. I have put together a fun but dangerous lesson for today." He gestured to a table with sixty or so cups in rows filled with-  
  
"Beer." He explained. "A muggle alcoholic drink that works very quickly and is very strong. Each of you will have a partner. The both of you will drink two cups and quickly enough, you will get drunk." A bunch of students started cheering. "One at a time and only two cups! In addition, the spell is Etherian Restorum. Alright, go and get your cups."  
  
"Is he kidding?" Lily asked.  
  
"Apparently not." Laura said. "I'll go get the cups."  
  
"Here you are." Sirius strode over cheerily and placed four cups on their table.  
  
Laura sat back down, scowling at him as he walked away.  
  
"Somebody likes you!" Lily bugged her friend. "Can I go first?"  
  
"Sure. Its better, I think I'll strangle Sirius if I have enough." Laura eyed him.  
  
"Bottoms up!" Lily said and gulped down her first cup. "Oh man."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It tastes horrible." She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Take the second cup, go on." Laura urged her.  
  
Lily gulped down her second cup and waited a while until she started feeling dizzy. Then the room started to move around rapidly. "Woooaah."  
  
Laura giggled at her friend's reaction. Lily fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Etherian Restorum!" Laura said loudly. Lily sat bolt upright and then fell back again, clutching her head.  
  
"Man do I have a headache." She squinted at her best friend as she helped her onto her chair.  
  
"Look at Sirius!" Laura hissed. Sirius was on the table, trying to strip down. James worriedly yelled the spell, but it had no reaction.  
  
Lily walked over to their table and shouted, "Etherian Restorum!"  
  
Sirius stopped in the middle of his dance. He blushed and put his shirt back on as Lily helped him down. "Ah, my head!" He wailed.  
  
"Me too." Lily patted him on the back. She walked back over to Laura to see her giggling madly. The cups were empty. She got up and started running around the room like a maniac. She got to the cup table and chugged down four more cups of beer.  
  
"Etherian Restorum!" Lily shouted, pointing her wand at Laura. Laura stopped drinking and fell to the floor. Lily kneeled down towards her.  
  
"Lily?" She asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked frantically.  
  
"Ye-yeah..." She sat up and rubbed her head. "I think I'm going to be sick. Really sick."  
  
"Come on." Lily pulled her up and they walked over to their teacher.  
  
"Professor, may I go to the restroom?" Laura asked, almost hurling on the floor.  
  
"Yes, yes, by all means." He said shooing them out of the classroom.  
  
Sirius and James saw them run out.  
  
"Wow, Laura could really chug!" Sirius said happily.  
  
"Yeah." James said.  
  
"It's your turn." He handed him a cup.  
  
James drank both cups and just sat still with a dreamy expression on his face. "You know?"  
  
"I know what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You know!" James rubbed his eyes.  
  
Sirius took this as an opportunity. "Lily is pretty isn't she? Do you even like that Gina girl?"  
  
"Gina?" He said loudly, "Heck no! She just has a nice body, but she sucks at kissing. Lily is pretty, maybe..."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe she is nice too, cause I am so tired of using girls, man, y'know?" James turned around to see Gina running towards him with anger on her face. "Hey Trina!"  
  
Gina slapped him across the face, "How dare you!"  
  
"Fine!" James yelled, waving his hand at her. "Have a nice summer!"  
  
"Etherian Restorum!" He said and James bent over the table.  
  
"Jeez!" He yelled.  
  
"I know the headache sucks afterward." Sirius said.  
  
"No it's not that!" James said seriously. "I remember what I did when I drank the beer!"  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked in shock.  
  
"Didn't Gina just slap me?" Sirius nodded. "And...I said that I didn't want to use girls anymore."  
  
"That's true, wow, I wonder how you remember!" Sirius said, seeing Lily come into the room with Laura. Laura was looking pale and sickly. Lily led her over to his table.  
  
"I barfed!" She cried and threw her arms around Sirius's neck. Sirius was taken aback but held onto her and sat her down.  
  
"She threw up like 6 times." Lily said, sitting on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"After she drank her beer, she ran toward the table and drank four more cups." Lily sighed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay, Laura?" Sirius kneeled and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Careful Sirius, I think she is still drunk. Really drunk." Lily said. "My charm wasn't strong enough."  
  
"Sirius?" Laura looked at him and smiled. "I love you!" She put her arms around him and kissed him hard on his mouth.  
  
Lily fell off the table in laughter.  
  
Sirius pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Oh yeah, she'd never do that if she were sane."  
  
Laura looked at him and started crying. "You don't love me!"  
  
"No, Laura, don't say that." Sirius pleaded. He looked to Lily and James for help but they were now both on the floor, laughing.  
  
"I hate you!" Laura yelled and pushed him away but started sobbing into his shoulder. "Why don't you love me? Did I do something wrong? I am sorry! I am sorry! I love you! I am so mean to you usually! Now I do not know why, I love you so much! I am sooo sorry, please forgive me Sirius!"  
  
"I'm taking you to the infirmary, Laura." Sirius said. He looked at Lily and grinned. Lily could not deny it and now Laura could not either...she really did like Sirius.  
  
James smirked. Lily got up and walked to where Cassie was working with Deedee.  
  
"How's it going?" She asked.  
  
"Cassie started dancing on the desks." Deedee giggled. "So, I guess Laura's secret is out."  
  
"Yeah." Lily smiled. "It was the funniest thing, in the bathroom she kept talking about how she only acted mean to him was because she didn't want him to use her."  
  
"Really?" Cassie asked. "I thought so."  
  
"She talked through giggles and throwing up though." Lily said.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and everyone rushed out of class. Lily and Cassie walked out together, watching different people stumbling around. Their charms were not very effective either.  
  
"I'm so hungry." Lily moaned.  
  
"Man, being drunk sucks." Cassie said. "Especially the after part."  
  
Lily giggled in reply as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to tell you, Lil." Cassie said when they sat down next to each other.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, shoveling food into her mouth.  
  
"Sirius is so sweet, Laura deserves him." Cassie sighed.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Lily said. "I already know that."  
  
"When James was drunk," Cassie lowered her voice. "He asked him questions about you."  
  
"I don't care." Lily said.  
  
Cassie studied her. Yes you do. "Well anyway, he said you were pretty and that he didn't want to use girls anymore."  
  
"Whatever." Lily said.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes. "He also said that Gina didn't know how to kiss and she only had a nice body and Gina stormed over. She slapped him and ran off."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked eagerly. "Oh, I mean...oh. Oh."  
  
Cassie smirked mischievously at her.  
  
"Stop it Cass." Lily blushed.  
  
"Hey! Here comes Laura and Sirius." Cassie noticed them walk in.  
  
Laura was red in the face and Sirius was smiling. They reached the table and sat down.  
  
"So..." Lily started.  
  
"Shut up." Laura said stubbornly.  
  
Sirius smiled even broader and started eating. James and Peter joined them.  
  
"Hey Laura." James said.  
  
"Shut up." Laura said again.  
  
"I saw you..." He began.  
  
"La la la la la la laaa." Laura plugged her fingers in her ears and sang rather loudly, to block out his voice.  
  
"Fine." James gave up and Laura pulled her fingers out of her ears, still blushing furiously.  
  
"What class do we have next?" Remus asked.  
  
"Transfiguration." Laura said.  
  
"Can I walk you to class, sweetums?" Sirius asked sweetly.  
  
Laura glared at him and sighed, shaking her head at her 'misfortune'.  
  
"Only if Lily comes too." Laura said.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She has a really nice right hook that Cassie taught her in case you try anything funny." Laura explained.  
  
Lily smiled and stood up. "Come on now." She casually walked by Gina and her friends with Laura and Sirius at her side. She glanced over at Gina. She was crying.  
  
"Serves her right." She mumbled.  
  
"Serves who right?" Laura asked.  
  
"N-no one." Lily blushed. Okay that was totally the last time she would ever verbalize her thoughts.  
  
They kept walking until they reached the door separating the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall where someone blocked their way.  
  
Lily looked up at the greasy haired figure before them.  
  
"Hello Severus." She said as casually as she could.  
  
"Are you going to Transfiguration?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes...why?" Sirius asked cautiously.  
  
"May I accompany you?" He asked, ignoring Sirius's comment.  
  
"Sure, but I-"  
  
"Lily, you forgot your book." James called running behind them, waving a large book in the air.  
  
"Thanks James." Lily eyed him and then the book. "Oh this isn't my-"  
  
"Can I walk you to class?" He cut her off.  
  
Lily looked at him curiously and then nodded. "Still up to it?" She asked Snape.  
  
He scowled at James and turned back to his table without a word.  
  
James smiled a toothy grin at her.  
  
"What was that for?" Lily asked him, handing him his book.  
  
"I said I'd watch out for you whenever Snape was around." James said as they resumed walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Lily looked at him in disbelief. "What will Gina say?"  
  
James turned around to look at Gina, she was glaring in their direction. He shrugged and said, "Who cares?"  
  
"Well, you should, unless you are still abiding by the two week rule." Laura interjected hotly.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah Sweetie." Sirius said as he casually draped his arm around her, pretending to yawn. "We've erased that rule now."  
  
"Don't call me sweetie." Laura shrugged him off.  
  
James nodded. "I think I'll give her a chance, but I don't really know if she's the right one."  
  
Lily smiled to herself as she tightened her grip on her Transfiguration book. "I wonder what kind of lesson Professor McGonagall has prepared for us to start us off." She thought aloud as they entered the room.  
  
"I wonder." Laura sat down next to her and James and Sirius sat directly behind them. The rest of the class started shuffling in and soon everyone was seated.  
  
"Good afternoon class." Professor McGonagall greeted. "Now sixth years, I trust that you are all sitting in a favored seat, because these will be the seats for the rest of term."  
  
Laura groaned and looked back at Sirius. He blew a kiss at her and Laura turned around with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I will be starting you off with a project due in exactly one month." She waited until all of the groaning stopped. "You will be placed into boy-girl pairs and I will read your names off the list. In each of these boxes," She gestured to her desk containing fifteen or so bright red boxes about the sizes of shoeboxes atop it. "There are five different objects. You are to take one for each pair and figure out what each item is supposed to turn into." The professor stopped and looked at everyone. "There is a piece of parchment with the directions and five different spells. When I call you and your partners name, you will come up and check your name off the list, take a box, and settle together at a table, is everything clear?"  
  
There was a fervent nod of heads and Professor McGonagall started reading off the parchment.  
  
"Mr. Black and Miss Ashcott." She looked up.  
  
"What?!" Laura sat still. "No, there has to be another person I could-"  
  
"Come on, honey bun." Sirius dragged her to the front of the room and checked their names off.  
  
"Mr. Lupin and Miss Randall." Remus walked slowly over to the front of the room with Gina. James did not seem to care.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew and Miss Andrews."  
  
"Oh cool!" Cassie said. "Come on Petey."  
  
"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans." Lily widened her eyes. Did she hear correctly? She was paired with James?  
  
"Lil, come on." James stood next to her desk.  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry." Lily got up and walked to the front of the classroom. She caught Gina's eye while James checked their names off. She stared at her with the utmost hatred. Lily turned back around and picked up the box.  
  
"Okay lets open it." James said and pulled the top off the box.  
  
"Okay..... Uh lets see." Lily said poking at the items.  
  
"James sweetie." Gina stood in front of their desk. "I'm sorry for slapping you."  
  
"That's, that's fine Gina." James stared at her, wondering why she had a sudden change of heart.  
  
"Oh, good." Gina smiled, bent over, kissed his lips softly, and stood back up. She looked at Lily in disgust and walked back to her table.  
  
Lily glared after her. Oh yeah. Kathy told her about yesterday's incident. She knew how much Lily liked James now.  
  
"What was that?" Laura asked from behind them.  
  
"I don't know." Lily said in a toneless voice.  
  
The class went on for a while longer and then it was time to pack up.  
  
"Lil, lets go to the dorm before Herboligy, I forgot something." Laura said as Cassie walked over.  
  
"That stupid bitch." She said about ready to kill.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lily asked her, she had a very fiery temper, but she rarely got this mad.  
  
"Gina. She was all over Remus." Cassie glared at her, still flirting with Remus.  
  
"How do you know?" Duh, that was a stupid question, Lily.  
  
"I watched her. At least Remus didn't fall into her trap though." Cassie's expression softened a little.  
  
"Poor James." Lily cooed, looking at his retreating back. "He wants to give her a chance.  
  
"Well, she better pray I don't get my hands on her before you do, Cass." Laura clenched her fists. "Did you see what she did in front of Lily?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That too." Cassie said. "So I guess she knows about your crush."  
  
"It was so embarrassing, she just looked at me like, 'Hah, he is mine and you'll never get him.'" Lily said sadly. "What makes me mad is that I think she is right."  
  
"James was dumbfounded though." Laura explained.  
  
"Oh Lil, don't let her pinched nose get to you." Cassie said. "And that blonde hair, I could have sworn it was a dead animal perched atop her head."  
  
Lily giggled and walked out with her friends. Laura steered them to the greenhouses. Lily stopped. "I thought you forgot something."  
  
Laura smiled and said, "No, it was my excuse to talk to you about Gina. But I guess we already have."  
  
"Oh." Lily resumed walking. "It's no big deal really."  
  
"Lily!" Cassie yelled. "She deliberately tried to embarrass you!"  
  
"Well, she didn't really." Lily sighed.  
  
Laura rolled her eyes at Lily's politeness. "That's the problem with you, Lil. You always try and see the good in people."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not if you want revenge." Cassie grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh no, you wouldn't-" Lily asked.  
  
"No, I have something better in store for her." Cassie said as they strolled into the greenhouse and took their places at a tray.  
  
Professor Ports explained to the class about Hearamantica Planticas. They were regular green stems with a single leaf. At the top of the step where a bud of a flower should have been, there was a green ear.  
  
"Eww, are those human ears?" An idiotic Hufflepuff asked.  
  
"No dear." Professor Ports explained. "Do you see the dark green color they are? They turn slowly flesh color when they are treated correctly. Now, to keep them healthy, all you do is keep them in a loud place, and feed droplets of water into the opening every day. You will group into threes and fours, remember to make conversation with the Hearamanticas, so that they turn yellow. Yellow is the sign of health, and in about a week they will be flesh colored."  
  
"This seems simple enough." Laura said, pulling her gloves on.  
  
"I'll go get the plant." Lily said and walked over to the large tray containing about ten Hearamantica Planticas. James turned around as she got there and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Oh god, Lily are you okay?" He helped her up.  
  
"I'm fine, James." She brushed herself off and picked up a plant. She walked quickly over to her tray. She noticed Gina staring at her from behind.  
  
"Look at that stupid bimbo." Cassie hissed.  
  
"Cass, be nice." Lily pleaded.  
  
"What's her problem?" Laura asked, referring to a girl limp over to Professor Ports.  
  
"Professor, it's my spleen, its acting up again, could you escort me to the infirmary?" She moaned.  
  
"Sweetheart, that's not your spleen." She pointed to her hand. "Those are your ribs."  
  
"Right." The girl said quickly. "Ow, my ribs hurt."  
  
Professor Ports eyed her suspiciously and gave in. "Class, I need to escort Melinda to the infirmary, I'll be back in no longer than ten minutes." With that, she exited.  
  
"Hope she is alright." Lily said.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Laura turned around. There was a huge dirt clod tangled into her dark hair.  
  
Lily and Cassie turned around to Gina and her friends snickering behind their hands. Cassie picked up a dirt clod threateningly, but Lily pushed her hand down. Gina had a face full of dirt; Sirius clobbered her with a clod the size of his fist. She screamed and ran over to him. Their tray was directly to the right of Lily's.  
  
"Are you going to let him treat me like this, James?" She screamed, wiping the mud off her face.  
  
"You hit Laura for no reason!" Sirius said.  
  
Gina looked up at him and slapped him hard on the cheek. Laura was outraged. She walked up to Gina and pushed her as hard as humanly possible. The impact hit Gina so hard that she fell into a table of trays.  
  
James laughed his head off. Sirius was surprised, still rubbing his cheek.  
  
Gina got up and pounced on top of Laura, trying to choke her. Sirius pulled her off within a few seconds and Laura got up gasping for air.  
  
"You stupid bitch." Gina rounded on Lily. All eyes were on them now.  
  
"What did I do?" Lily asked, stepping up to her. Gina did not scare her a bit.  
  
"You are trying to steal my boyfriend away from me." She glared at her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked. "Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
"Because." Gina smiled. "You like him, you always have."  
  
"No I don't, and what's it to you?" Lily asked. "You are just another one of his bimbos. Why would I want that?"  
  
Gina gasped and slapped Lily. Cassie and James were about to do something but it was too late. Lily nailed her in the jaw with a right hook.  
  
"Alright Lily!" Peter yelled over the cheering as Gina cried out in pain.  
  
Gina was about to move forward but James grabbed her arm. "Are you really going to try and hit her again? She nearly knocked all the teeth out of your mouth." As everyone expected, Gina slapped him and scoffed out of the greenhouse.  
  
"Oh no she doesn't." Lily walked to the door but Remus held her back.  
  
"Come on Lily, we'll wait until Professor Ports comes back." Remus said, looking at her as everyone else did.  
  
"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Lily asked loudly.  
  
"I didn't know you could hit so hard." Cassie smiled. "I've taught you well."  
  
Lily reddened and everyone went back to his or her trays. James walked up to her and turned her around.  
  
"So that's it, is it?" James looked angry. "I only go for bimbos?"  
  
"James, I am sorry I-" Lily started.  
  
"I don't even want to hear it." James said and walked out of the greenhouse.  
  
"Great." Lily muttered. She did not even feel like crying it seemed to be the only thing she ever did.  
  
"Lil, I think you did the right thing." Cassie said and Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Laura nodded solemnly.  
  
Lily looked them all in the faces and turned around.  
  
"Are you going after him?" Laura asked.  
  
"No. I'm just going to go drown myself." Lily said but added, "I'm only kidding." To there horrified faces. She walked out of the greenhouse and broke into a run, where, she did not care. She just wanted to get away from James. How could she be so stupid? She thought, running through the trees, making her way towards the lake, and finally collapsing at the feet of a tree. Now she was certain of it. James Potter does not and will never like her.  
  
"I'm so stupid." She said softly. Now was her time to cry. 


	4. You're Fat!

A/N: Okay! I am so excited that I got 15 reviews, do not ask.all my other storied got like five. So anyway, yeah I got one flame that did not really make any sense but hey, it was still a review! Thank you guys! I am updating everyday, I am just as eager as you are to find out what happens next.  
  
OliverWoodsChic- I was debating on that too.but I don't think they will get together anytime soon. She still has a long way to recovery emotionally and as I said.they will not get together anytime soon. Thanks for the idea though, You will see what happens. It is kinda similar to what you reviewed.  
  
Lucky-719- I read and reviewed your story, good stuff, you just have to come out of your shell a little more and write stuff with depth, but I like it!  
  
Jimbiny Lupin-Wood- Thanks! People like YOU make me feel inspired to write do you have a fiction you want me to read? I will do it gladly!  
  
May Saiki- It is OKAY, I have already gotten a few flames, you can just tell me what you didn't like, just please don't be harsh.heh heh  
  
Quack Quack 88- Hmm, I read your storied, seems like your poo doesn't stink, does it? Oh and next time you continue your flaming, make sure YOU know what you are talking about. Because hmmm, yeah lets see I WROTE this story and I DO know what I am talking about, you've probably never gotten drunk in your life! Please do not talk to ME about writing stuff I know nothing about, Oh PLEASE. You could have done better than that.'Grown up business' What are you? A 45-year-old know it all? THANKS FOR THE FLAME.  
  
Qwvixen21- thanks so much! Yeah I hope James gets over it soon too.  
  
EVERYONE- I HATE GINA TOO!  
  
Onwards to chapter 4!  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days were hell for Laura and especially Lily. Cassie could not count all of the times they were thumped on the back in hallways or congratulated on a job well done in the greenhouses. It was Hogwarts, so of course the news spread like wildfire. Lily, Laura, and Cassie were of course, being avoided by Gina Randall and her groupies.  
  
One Friday, Lily walked to dinner alone, since Cassie was off somewhere with Remus, and Laura waited for her at the Gryffindor table. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly and she exploded without even turning around.  
  
"No you may not have my autograph, I will not reenact the scene for you, and it wasn't a job well done-" She screamed, "-because now a friend of mine hates me for it!" She screamed obscenities and stalked off.  
  
The rude individual decided to follower her and called out her name. She slowly turned around, ready to strike, but realized it was just Sirius Black.  
  
"Hi Sirius." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Lil, you've got to calm down." He pat her back as they walked toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I can't calm down, Sirius." She whispered. "I feel so bad for insulting James like that."  
  
"He'll get over it." Sirius sat down next to Laura and Lily plopped onto the bench next to him.  
  
"Well, its taken him long enough." She said a little loudly.  
  
"You alright Lily?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Man, what the hell is her problem?" Lily yelled.  
  
"What, whose problem?" Laura asked frantically.  
  
"Gina!" Lily pointed at Gina and her friends, glaring in their direction. "She keeps staring at me!"  
  
"Well, you did give her a right hook in the jaw." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Does that mean she is going to try and return the favor?" Lily yelled and turned to face Gina. "What? What is your goddamn problem?! Stop looking at me! If you want to hit me, hit me! If you want to yell at me, yell at me. But don't keep staring at me as if I were some kind of freak!"  
  
Everyone at Gryffindor table stared at Lily. She stood up fuming, and stomped towards the Hall doors and bumped into the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"Lily, we need to talk." James looked down at her.  
  
Lily pushed away from him and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. All eyes were on James now.  
  
"H-hi guys." He stuttered. Everyone stared at him and then went back to their food. Cassie ran up to him and stopped.  
  
"Jerk." She pushed him out of the way and ran after Lily.  
  
"Jerk?" James said quietly to himself. He decided to go after Cassie, to see what the HELL was going on.  
  
He followed her down a long corridor, up two flights of stairs, and into Gryffindor tower. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"James!" She yelled. "You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I wanted to see if Lily was alright." James said slowly.  
  
"I knew someone was following me." She scorned.  
  
"I wanted to talk to her." James said. "Why did she run out of the hall like that? Did Gina do something?"  
  
"Yes and no." Cassie said. "Boggart Boogers."  
  
James walked into the common room and saw Lily sitting in a large armchair staring blankly into the fire.  
  
"Hey Lil." Cassie kneeled next to her chair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked James, not obnoxiously, but wearily.  
  
"I wanted to apologize." James walked cautiously over to her.  
  
"Why?" Lily looked at him. "I'm the one who insulted you. I should not have opened my mouth. Stupid Gina she just wanted to get me back because she thought I liked-"  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"She was just being Gina." Lily almost had let her secret out. "Now I'm paranoid. In the Halls, at meals, everywhere people are staring at me. So that's why I blew up at dinner."  
  
"I think I know what we could do." James grinned.  
  
"Do for what?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I can get the attention away from you and Laura by creating another distraction." He explained.  
  
"What kind of distraction?" Lily asked eagerly, she'd do anything to have the spotlight taken off her."  
  
"The Marauders could play a prank on Snape or something." James thought hard.  
  
"That reminds me, Lil." Cassie said. "Snape wanted to um 'meet' you tonight by the lake."  
  
Lily scrunched her nose up in disgust. "I think I could do without that."  
  
"No." James said. "If you go, maybe Sirius and I could hide around the bushes and possibly record what he says."  
  
"Maybe, but that wouldn't take the attention off me, it would only make it worse."  
  
"You're right." James said but then jumped up as if he were sitting on a tack."  
  
"Where are you going?" Lily asked.  
  
James grinned down at her and said, "Don't worry Lil, I've got a great plan."  
  
Lily and Cassie watched him disappear through the portrait hole and they were alone.  
  
"You know what?" Lily said quietly.  
  
"What?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I don't like him anymore." Lily said.  
  
"Are you sure? Because it might just be-"  
  
"No." Lily said straight out. "I didn't blush when he was here, I didn't hold on to his every word, and I just-I just don't like him anymore."  
  
"You are forcing yourself not to like him." Cassie said.  
  
"Well maybe I am, but its not like he'll ever return the favor." Lily admitted.  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
James's plan worked. The next morning, Lily sat down with the usual six people and started eating.  
  
"What are you so smiley about?" Lily asked James, she was clearly annoyed with James's behavior when she felt like CRAP.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Oh no." Lily stopped eating her toast. "What did you do to the Slytherins?"  
  
"I gave them a potion for each goblet on their table. Little speech bubbles will appear and they don't notice their own." James grinned.  
  
"Here they come." Remus hissed.  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked in with Snape at his heels. Snape glanced over at Lily and a bubble popped over his head, 'She is so fine! Good thing Potter does not notice her, so I have an easier chance.'  
  
"Oh my god." Lily sighed.  
  
Cassie, Laura, Sirius, Peter, and Remus however were in giggling fits. James just sat there with his eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Look at Malfoy!" Lily hissed to James to get his mind off Snape.  
  
Lucius stared at Narcissa and the bubble said, "I wonder who got her pregnant, I hope it wasn't me."  
  
Lily burst out laughing. "Well, I guess her secret's out."  
  
James sat across from Lily. "Lily, look at that guy next to Malfoy."  
  
There was a boy about 17 years old, sitting next to Lucius. His bubble read, "Should I tell Snape that Karen fancies him? Nah, hey! That Laura girl in Gryffindor is hot. Maybe I should as her out."  
  
Sirius stood up abruptly, and the guy stared at him in horror. His bubble now read, "Man that was scary, it was like he could read my thoughts."  
  
Laura pulled him back down and looked around the hall. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables were laughing madly. Some were pointing at the Slytherins, others were yelling at them.  
  
Yet, James could not take his mind off what Snape thought. Good thing Potter does not notice her. What did that have to do with anything?  
  
Lily on the other hand was having a blast, all of this information being given to her on a silver platter. She glanced at James, he was not eating, and he just seemed to be thinking. Something he rarely does.  
  
"Thanks James." Lily whispered across the table. "The attention is definitely off me now."  
  
"No problem." He grinned.  
  
Autumn turned to winter and Cassie discussed the Yule Ball with Laura one day in Hogsmead. They sat down in the Three Broomsticks with Lily.  
  
"But, it isn't for a month now." Lily sighed. Her head was on her folded arms. "I'm sure both of you will get dates."  
  
"Aww, Lily." Laura cooed. "You'll get a date."  
  
"Not since the greenhouse incident." Lily glared into her arms. "Guy are afraid I'm going to knock them out if they ask me."  
  
"I'm not." A tenor voice said from her right.  
  
"Well dur, Sirius-" Lily said.  
  
"I'm not Sirius." Lily looked up into Roger McEnroe's face. He was the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
"Oh, hi Roger." Lily smiled meekly. "Long time no see."  
  
"Lily, I wanted to know, do you have a-"  
  
"Lily, DARLING!" Lily heard Sirius's booming voice.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later." Roger said, and walked out of the pub.  
  
"That was SO not cool." Lily rested her head on her arms again.  
  
"Sorry, was he going to ask you out?" Sirius bit his lip.  
  
"I don't know." Lily said.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius muttered, putting his arm around Laura.  
  
"Get OFF Sirius." Laura shrugged him off like many times before.  
  
"Ah come on, you know you want me." Sirius said. Cassie snorted.  
  
"Go away." Laura said.  
  
Sirius pecked her on the cheek. "You love me."  
  
Laura blushed a little. "What can I do to get you to leave me alone?"  
  
"Say you'll come to the ball with me, love." Sirius smiled.  
  
Laura searched his face, as if she wanted something out of it. Lily as well as everyone else knew she had wanted him to ask her for weeks. "Fine."  
  
"I knew you'd come through." Sirius put his arm around her again.  
  
Laura sighed into her hand.  
  
"Hey Lil, hey Cassie, hey lovebirds." James sat down next to Lily. Laura glared at him.  
  
"Gotten a date yet Lil?" James bugged her again. It was all he asked her or talked to her about.  
  
"No." Lily looked at him. "For the thousandth time. Why do you care?"  
  
"Just wondering." He said and fidgeted with his cloak.  
  
"I still am debating whether to go or not." Lily said.  
  
"Three butterbeers!" Madam Rosmerta (A/n: Senior, if that makes any sense) said.  
  
"Could we order three more, please?" James asked.  
  
"Sure honey." Rosmerta winked and strutted away.  
  
"Where is Remus?" Cassie asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"He is getting some things from Honeydukes for us." Sirius said.  
  
"No!" Lily, Cassie, and Laura yelled at the same time.  
  
James blinked. "What?"  
  
"We can't have chocolate now!" Laura said frantically. "The Yule Ball is in like-"  
  
"A month!" James said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll gain like ten pounds!" Lily stood up.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" James asked.  
  
"We have to go get our dress robes." Cassie said.  
  
"Sit down." Sirius rolled his eyes. "You girls like absolutely perfect, you won't gain any weight."  
  
"Just what a guy WOULD say." Laura said.  
  
"I am going on a diet here and now." Cassie said.  
  
"Me too." Lily nodded.  
  
"Me three." Laura said.  
  
"Wait, wait!" James pulled on Cassie and Lily's wrists. "Didn't you just hear us say that you look perfectly normal?"  
  
"That's what guys always say!" Lily squealed.  
  
"Because its true!" James said. "Now sit down!"  
  
"No!" Lily and Cassie wrenched their arms from his grasp. "From now on, no carbohydrates."  
  
"Come on, let's go get our dress robes." Laura said and they walked out of the pub.  
  
Sirius stared in astonishment at the door. "What-was that?"  
  
"Girls." James muttered. "They always think they're fat."  
  
"Whatever." Sirius saw Remus walk through the door with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"Just bumped into the girls." Remus said, and imitated a girly voice. "This is Cassie, 'Remus, do you think I'm fat?'"  
  
"What did you say?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, very fat." Remus said blankly. "She pushed me out of the way and ran into the clothing shop. I was kidding of course."  
  
James and Sirius laughed.  
  
"You have more experience than we do." James said. "Either way, they think we are calling them fat."  
  
"Girls." The three boys muttered.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Laura said. She held a silky silver dress robe with a black velvet border.  
  
"You have to try it on to be sure." Lily said. "It is gorgeous, though." "Cassie, you look great!" Laura turned and saw Cassie coming out of the dressing room. She had on an ivory dress robe with sleeves that fell past her fingertips. It matched beautifully with her wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Lily, I found one for you." Laura said. She held a dress robe high above her head. It was champagne-mauve colored and the cuffs of the bell sleeves had 2-inch slits in each.  
  
"I'm sure I couldn't afford one as nice as that." Lily said sadly.  
  
"Woah!" Laura looked at the price tag.  
  
"We could pitch in!" Cassie suggested.  
  
"I don't want you guys to help me pay for it if I don't even have a date." Lily folded her arms and stared at the dress robe. It-was-gorgeous.  
  
"None sense." Laura waved it off. "Were best friends!"  
  
"Yeah." Cassie said. "You have to be the bell of the ball and guys would be falling at your feet if you wore that!"  
  
Lily took the dress robe and ran her hand down the silky material. "It wouldn't hurt to try it on." She said.  
  
"I'll try this on too." Laura ran into the dressing room.  
  
Cassie stared at herself in the mirror, twirling around in her ivory dress robe. She waited and then Laura and Lily came out at the same time.  
  
"Lily, that is to die for." She stated sincerely.  
  
Laura stared at Lily. "Why do you always get to be the prettiest?"  
  
Lily looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "You are crazy."  
  
"So, let's pay for these." Cassie said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked.  
  
"James is going to smack himself for not noticing you before." Laura stated.  
  
Lily grinned and went back into the dressing room.  
  
When the girls had changed back into their jeans and sweaters, they paid for the dress robes and walked out of the store with tissue paper on top of each robe.  
  
"Hey guys." Laura greeted them in Zonko's Joke Shop.  
  
"Did you get your dress robes?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yep." Cassie said.  
  
"Can we see them?" James asked.  
  
"No." All three girls said.  
  
"It's a surprise." Laura said, twirling a lock of her dark hair.  
  
"Were going back to the castle." Lily yawned. "Or, I am. I am really tired and I want to take a nap."  
  
"No, were coming too." Cassie said.  
  
"Good, I haven't gotten any sleep for weeks." Lily said.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't stay up to do essays that are due in the next two weeks." Laura said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. You know you do it." Cassie said.  
  
Lily frowned and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Don't pout." Laura said.  
  
"Come on." Lily pulled her friends out of the store with last good byes and waves. 


	5. Tomato Juice

A/N: I have been updating like every day or every two days lately because of all the NICE reviews, and WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE TITLE? I am debating on whether to keep it or not. Anyway yeah here is CHAPTER 5! Woohoo!  
  
Thanks to these reviewers! Quinn Lucky-719 Mystikalolo Kitty Prydew Shree  
  
I am so sorry if you name is not here! I love you though!  
  
Onwards to chapter 5!  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
A week later, the girls decided to get to work on their weekend homework.  
  
"Lily, you don't suppose we could go to the library-" Cassie started.  
  
"Oh yeah, I need to finish my potions essay." Lily said.  
  
"Are you coming?" Cassie asked Laura.  
  
"Yes, I guess I'll finish my charms homework there." Laura sighed and managed to pull herself of the couch.  
  
"Have you seen Remus around?" Cassie asked (yet again).  
  
"Lost him, have you?" Lily smirked. (A/N: GoF quote by Ron W. to Hermione! Heh.)  
  
"No, its just that I never know whether he is studying, or with the marauders, or...sick."  
  
"Maybe he is in the library." Laura suggested.  
  
"No, the boys have Quidditch practice on Fridays." Lily said. "Actually, they should be getting out soon."  
  
"Do you have their schedule's memorized?" Cassie asked in a bewildered tone.  
  
Lily waved it off as they reached the end of a corridor.  
  
"Well what do you know?" Cassie giggled as all three girls literally ran into Remus, Sirius, and James.  
  
"I'm back, darling." Sirius smiled dreamily at Laura.  
  
"So I smelled." Laura said.  
  
"Ouch." Sirius winced.  
  
Laura just smiled at him. Of course, everyone knew that she only insulted Sirius because she did not want to give herself away.  
  
"We have to get to the library." Lily reminded her lovesick friends.  
  
"Com ON you guys." James urged his friends.  
  
"Bye Remus." Cassie gave him a kiss and walked backwards with a smile on her face.  
  
"Goodbye my love." Sirius smiled and kissed Laura's hand.  
  
Laura giggled but stopped herself and wrenched her hand from his grip.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and set off to the library with Cassie and Laura following, talking about Remus and Sirius. She could not help but feel jealous at the thought that her two best friends had dates to the Ball while she did not.  
  
"Lily dear, what's the matter?" Laura asked, catching up to her.  
  
"You guys have dates to the ball." Lily said hopelessly.  
  
"Aww, sweetie Snape will come around any day now!" Cassie smiled. She could tell Lily was upset that James had not asked her yet. Not that he had any intention to.  
  
Lily could not help but laugh. "You guys always know how to make me feel better."  
  
"Were the three musketeers!" Laura said thrusting her fist into the air.  
  
"All for one-"  
  
"And one for all!" Lily yelled.  
  
"We are such dorks." Cassie laughed.  
  
All three girls worked in the library for about a quarter of an hour before Lily stood up suddenly.  
  
"I need more parchment." She announced.  
  
"Could you get my potions book?" Cassie asked and then added with a smile, "Please?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Lily walked out of the library and up to Gryffindor Tower. "Kappa Teeth."  
  
The portrait swung open and she climbed in, hidden by the entrance listening to a row that erupted. She decided to stay hidden when she heard James's voice.  
  
"We aren't going out anymore, GINA!" James yelled.  
  
"What is the harm of taking me to the ball?" She asked sweetly. "It would be better than to take that mudblood Lily Evans."  
  
"Don't-insult-her." James said, his voice dangerously low. "You have no place-"  
  
"I swear JAMES!" Gina and her puny voice screamed. "If you take Lily Evans I will do something horrendous!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Yeah. Right.  
  
"What is it YOUR BUSINESS?" James yelled.  
  
"I-I swear James." Gina warned, her voice quivering.  
  
"It is none of your concern who I take to the ball." James said.  
  
"OF COURSE IT IS!" Gina screamed.  
  
"You know what? I think I WILL JUST ASK HER RIGHT NOW!" James yelled.  
  
Lily smiled to herself. Wait, she had to get out of there! She heard Gina screaming something and ran out of the hole as fast as her legs could carry her. She reached the end of a corridor and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
She saw James stalk out of the portrait hole and turn her way.  
  
She straightened up a bit and leaned against the wall casually. He finally noticed her standing there and walked up to her a little anxiously.  
  
"Hi James." Lily said.  
  
"What are you doing, standing here alone?" James asked.  
  
"I was coming to get some parchment from my room, but I had to tie my shoe." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Oh." James scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if-"  
  
Lily stared at him. PLEASE ask me.  
  
"Crap." James muttered.  
  
"You were wondering if crap. I see." Lily said seriously.  
  
"Look who is coming." James stared behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Severus Snape walking directly towards them. "Hi Severus." Lily smiled. She did not hate him quite as much as James did, but she would not act rude towards him. Lily was never rude.  
  
"Lily, will you come to the ball with me?" He asked quickly.  
  
Lily widened her eyes, trying to come up with an appropriate answer without hurting his feelings. "I-uh, well-I already, um-"  
  
"She's already promised to come with me." James put his arm around her waist. Lily felt her heart split in half and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You did?" Severus actually looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily said, and she truly meant it.  
  
"Oh." He sighed. "Alright then." With that, he turned around, his billowing cloak flying behind him.  
  
"So will you?" James let go of her.  
  
"Will I what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Come to the ball with me." James closed his eyes tightly. He did not want Lily to punch him in the jaw for asking her, which he knew the answer would be no.  
  
"Uh, alright." Lily said.  
  
James opened his eyes. "You will?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily smiled.  
  
James smiled back a warm smile.  
  
"Uh-I have to go-" Lily pointed to the Common Room.  
  
"Y-yeah." James said. "So I guess I'll see you around then."  
  
"Right." Lily said and headed off to her dorm with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
James however stood there alone for a couple of seconds, before he set off to the Great Hall where he was supposed to meet the rest of the marauders an hour before dinner.  
  
Lily skipped into the Common Room and up the stairs. She reached her room and closed the door behind her before she screamed a 'Yes!'  
  
"What is taking her so long?" Cassie asked from her seat in the library.  
  
"Oh look, there is Gina." Laura glared at the figure stepping into the library.  
  
"I'm surprised she knows where the library is." Cassie turned back to her Potions essay. "I'll never get this done."  
  
"Maybe you should have started it earlier." Laura said, flipping through Witch Weekly.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Lily." Cassie giggled.  
  
"Am not!" Laura looked up. "Speak of the devil."  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily sat down gingerly and handed Cassie her book.  
  
"Why are you so cheery?" Laura asked.  
  
"I have a date to the ball." Lily said simply.  
  
"Really?" Cassie asked, "Who?"  
  
"Guess." Lily grinned.  
  
"Only one person would bring out a grin like that from Lily Evans." Laura said. "Did he really ask you?"  
  
"Yes! I'm going with James Potter to the Ball!" Lily squealed happily, earning a glare from the librarian. "Oh." She whispered. "Sorry."  
  
Little did they know that Gina Randall was spying on them from a bookcase a few feet away. She huffed and stormed out of the library.  
  
"What's eating her?" Laura whispered.  
  
"I'd be mad too if I looked like her." Cassie jotted down notes for her essay.  
  
Laura and Lily giggled uncontrollably, trying to hold it in, but then bursting out loudly. That earned them another disapproving glare from Madam Pince.  
  
When they reached dinner, all three girls sat exactly across from the Marauders.  
  
"Scoot over James." Sirius pushed his friend over.  
  
"Why?" James resisted.  
  
"He wants Laura to sit next to him." Cassie emphasized Laura's name.  
  
James looked at him, "You're mad."  
  
"No I'm not." Sirius blushed.  
  
Lily smiled at him and pat his arm reassuringly. Laura stood up walked all the way around the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
Everybody stared at her, including Sirius. "What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I'm being smothered." Peter coughed.  
  
"You can have her old seat." Cassie tapped the bench with her finger.  
  
"Thanks." Peter looked at Sirius and Laura before smiling and taking Laura's old seat.  
  
They ate dinner, the boys talking about Quidditch of course, and the girls talking about the ball.  
  
"What did I tell you? I knew Snape would ask her!" Cassie smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You know, its okay to call him by his first name." Lily said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Lily, do you have a soft spot for," Laura grinned evilly, "Severus?"  
  
Lily slapped her arm in frustration. "It's just that I think it's rude to call a peer by their last name.  
  
"He is only an acquaintance." Cassie shrugged after her giggles had subsided.  
  
"Whatever." Lily said and jabbed her fork into her potato.  
  
"Don't get into a hissy fit over it!" Sirius said.  
  
"It's ok, Sirius." Laura smiled. "Lily always does that to her food."  
  
"What, maims it and then eats it?" Remus laughed.  
  
"Leave me alone." Lily said stubbornly but had a small smile on her face. She was thinking about the ball.  
  
No sooner had the words left her lips when a handful of tomato sauce hit her face and hair.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily said, touching her soaked hair. But she thought better of it and stood up.  
  
"Now Lily." Cassie warned. After she found out that it was Gina and her friends.  
  
"Don't worry." Lily smiled. James noticed that even with that gunk on her face, she still looked pretty when she smiled. She winked at him for approval and then walked a few feet towards Gina.  
  
Gina looked up at her with a malicious grin. "Aww poor Lily. That clashes horribly with your hair." Her cronies started sniggering in an unkind way.  
  
Lily leaned over between two girls and picked up the jug of pineapple juice. "Nice try." Lily said and poured the whole thing over her blonde head. "But I'm still going to the ball with James." She whispered as an afterthought as she set the jug down.  
  
Everyone at Gryffindor table looked at Gina covered in pineapple juice. Even some little second year named Max Creevy snapped a photo of it. Lily strode out of the Great Hall, smiling, even with an abnormal amount of tomato paste stuck in her hair.  
  
Gina decided not to run after Lily, because she knew she'd end up in the hospital wing for a week if she did. She just sat there amidst everyone's laughs and pointing while her friends desperately tried to clean her up with napkins.  
  
Lily showered and put on some clothes. She got her homework done by the fireplace in the Common Room just as Laura and Sirius appeared next to her.  
  
"Hey guys have a seat." Lily pat the carpet next to her. They sat in a semi circle together.  
  
"How do you always come up with clever things like that?" Laura asked.  
  
"It just comes to me." Lily smiled. "Where are Cassie and Remus?"  
  
"Uh.well-" Sirius started.  
  
"Ah, I see." Lily said. "Snogging. Of course."  
  
"So the bloke's finally asked you." Sirius smiled, his dark eyes lighting up at Lily's fortune.  
  
"Yeah." Lily reddened.  
  
"Speak of the Devil." Sirius said.  
  
"Hey Lil." James sat down. "I've got some bad news."  
  
Lily stopped smiling at him and looked into the fireplace. She knew it was too good to last.  
  
#=#=#=# A/N: AAAAhahahahahaaaa! Isn't this the perfect cliffhanger? I know, you guys probably want to kill me right now, but get in line and bring a shovel. You'll have to dig me up after my best friend reads this chapter. Heh heh. 


	6. A Kiss

A/N: Oh my goodness, I love you guys who reviewed! Now, I am not THAT mean.Luckily my best friend Mari has not read the last chapter yet, so I am alive and kickin! You WILL like this chapter, it totally makes up for the last. I guarantee it. **smiles**  
  
Oh, and thanks to a friend, My vocabulary is not BRITISH enough.people who are from England, I live in Los Angeles myself.but I am NOT a valley girl.I SWEAR it.  
  
Thanks to these reviewers!  
  
MARIA- Yay! You did not bury me alive, thank you! Manny and his 'friend' AHEM suck! Yeah.  
  
Quinn- you will love me forever? Hmm, I think I could take you up on that offer.Heh, kidding. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lucky-719-Heh heh heh thank you for that uh.interesting review.  
  
Mystikalolo- My fave reviewer! I love your story! And I reviewed again. I hope you get a million, you deserve it for your creativity with such a different story.  
  
Kitty Prydew-Just wait and see...  
  
Shree-Thanks, you are the only one by far who was right in intuition! Just read, you'll find out!  
  
Gum-addict- Ha, ha, I like what you said in your review, please don't feed me to your little brother!  
  
I am so sorry if you name is not here! I love you though!  
  
Onwards to chapter 5!  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked harshly, though she didn't mean to be rude.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked, laying a hand on hers. "You look upset."  
  
"What is the bad news, James?" She looked directly at him and yanked her hand away.  
  
"This is kind of hard to say-" James looked at Laura and Sirius.  
  
They took the hint, glared at him and left.  
  
"What's with them?" James asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Spit it out James." Lily said in a tone most unlike hers.  
  
"Okay. I-Gina-she-"  
  
"You want to take Gina to the ball instead of me, I understand." Lily stood up.  
  
"What?!" James pulled her around to face him.  
  
"Isn't that what you were going to say?" Lily asked, reddening a little.  
  
"No!" James said with a bewildered look on his face. "She's been bugging me about this forever! I wouldn't take her if my life depended on it."  
  
"So who are you taking instead of me?" Lily asked, the fury building up inside her. "Or am I a last resort?"  
  
"No one! Lily-" James said, "Come on, sit down."  
  
He led her over to a couch and sat her down next to him.  
  
"The bad news is I heard Gina talking about the Ball with her friends. She wants to do something to you." James looked into her eyes. "I don't know what it is yet, but I can find out."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was almost one hundred percent sure he would break it off with her.  
  
"Because you're my friend." James said simply.  
  
"Oh." Lily said quietly. She wanted to smack herself for how rude she had just been to him. "I'm sorry I was so-so-rude."  
  
"That's alright." James dismissed it with the wave of his hand.  
  
"I-I need to get a bit of fresh air for a little while." Lily stood up. "See you later."  
  
"Bye." James stood with her and watched her leave. As soon as she left, he saw Sirius and Laura walk in the room. They walked up to him with downright fury in their eyes.  
  
"How dare you do that to Lily!" Laura poked him in the chest. "Wait, what are you-huh?" James sat down on the couch.  
  
"I can't believe you would do that to Lily, she really wanted to go with you." Sirius said, sitting down with him as Laura sat on the floor.  
  
"I didn't break it off!" James said loudly. What were they talking about?  
  
"You-you didn't?" Laura stopped frowning.  
  
"No." James looked between the two.  
  
"What was the bad news?" Sirius asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Well, Gina is plotting something against her." James explained. "I wanted to tell her to be expecting something and that I could help her find out what it is."  
  
"Oh." Sirius said, as they both flushed a scarlet color.  
  
"Oh." Laura smiled to herself and ran her hand along her forehead.  
  
"I know Gina is not known to have the knowledge or capability to do something horrible, but-" Sirius said.  
  
"She seemed serious." James said. "She said that if I take Lily, then she'd do something horrendous, but then after dinner she said she would poison her."  
  
"What?" Laura asked. "She cannot poison her! Where would she find it?"  
  
"She is a bit keen with the potions master." Sirius suggested.  
  
"That's right." James said, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"So are you going to take her?" Laura asked, her eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Yes, I never go back on my word." James said proudly.  
  
"Why did you ask her in the first place?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because Gina didn't want you to." Laura answered for him.  
  
"Partly." James said.  
  
"You really ARE that thick!" Laura got up quickly and walked or rather stomped up the staircase.  
  
"You-you don't like her?" Sirius asked James, being serious for once.  
  
"Of course I like her, just not in.a girlfriend way." James said. "We could never go out, she's too good of a friend."  
  
"Bull." Sirius said. "You always go out with friends."  
  
"Yeah." James responded, "Because they are friends I don't really care about."  
  
"Don't you want a steady girlfriend though?" Sirius asked. "I mean, I've gotten tired of using girls?"  
  
A few girls shifted in their seats slightly as Sirius spoke the truth. They each had dated at least 75 percent of the girls in their year.  
  
James looked around and then back at Sirius. "I-I don't know.I mean I kinda get tired of girls easily."  
  
"That's because you don't really like them." Sirius explained. "You, or I have never taken the chance of seeing the inner beauty of a girl."  
  
"Easy for you to say." James grumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
James stared at him in surprise. "Hello? Laura?"  
  
"Oh." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Yeah, oh." James said.  
  
"Do you remember that first night back at the feast?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Yes." James started sniggering. "Laura shot you down."  
  
"Okay." Sirius started to get annoyed. "It wasn't THAT funny."  
  
"Sorry." James stifled his sniggers. "Go on."  
  
"Has anyone EVER turned me down before?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No. Remus pointed it out to her." James thought aloud.  
  
"Right, and then she said-"  
  
"That's what is different about us." James said. "Then she explained that she, Lily, and Cassie weren't bimbos we could go out with and dump the next week."  
  
"You remember." Sirius said mildly.  
  
"So that's why you like Laura?" James asked.  
  
"She's different." Here he sighed. "I've never met anyone like her.."  
  
"Okay, now don't get all romantic on me here." James held his palms up as a sort of shield.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said.  
  
"I-I guess I could give.it a try." James said hopefully.  
  
"James, don't give it a try." Sirius said seriously. "You have to like the girl first."  
  
"Who?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, owing to the fact that you don't like anyone anymore." Sirius said.  
  
James thought for a while.  
  
"You know, you seem to always come to Lily's rescue whenever Snape is about bug her about something or the other." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I promised to help her out." James said defensively.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to like Lily that way.just, choose wisely." Sirius said. "I mean it."  
  
James watched him walk steadily up the stairs to the dormitory. 'Hmmm, Lily Evans.' He thought to himself. Why DID he always make sure Snape was at least ten feet away from her? Snape is a prat. That is why. Besides, why would Lily ever fancy him? She made it clear to him that day in the ice cream parlor when she stated that he was egotistical and insensitive.  
  
Oh no. Lily Evans would never have feelings for him. The problem was, he could not figure out why that irked him so much.  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
"Well James, I guess you pay more attention to your surroundings than I thought you did." Lily said.  
  
"How could I forget?" James smiled. "'If you are still egotistic and insensitive, yes.' You were talking about me getting a real girlfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Lily said sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd remember it."  
  
"You were right." James turned to Lily and stopped.  
  
"I-I was?" She asked, a little startled by his grip on her arms.  
  
"Yes, and I've decided.that you are the one." He said.  
  
"James-I.really-" Lily was cut off by James. He pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning!" Laura pulled Lily's curtains open abruptly.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Lily grumbled. It was a dream. Of course. "Man I had the weirdest dream."  
  
Laura walked briskly over to Cassie's curtains and wrenched them open.  
  
"Wakey, wakey Cass." She nudged the lump on her bed.  
  
"Laura! What in the name of God-" Cassie shouted obscenities about how early it was in the morning. Laura ran toward the other side of the room, giggling. Unfortunately, she did not dodge the pillow thrown at her curiously from Cassie's direction.  
  
"Ow." Laura stumbled around and started a pillow fight with her.  
  
Lily crept by, unharmed until Cassie nailed her in the arse. She picked up the pillow and hit Cassie's face before she ran into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
When she was done with her shower, she cautiously opened the door and found that Cassie had gone back to sleep, Deedee and Kathy were gone, and Laura was reading Witch Weekly, again.  
  
"Ugh." Laura mumbled. "I feel sorry for that Allie Gershwaff. One word: naff."  
  
"What is she wearing now?" Lily walked over and saw a woman with bright orange hair, wild blue eye shadow, purple leggings, a plaid blouse, and a banana yellow cloak on. "Poor dear."  
  
Lily quickly changed into dark gray cords and a white top. "What shoes should I wear with this outfit?" She asked.  
  
"Wear those fab Mary Janes." Laura said.  
  
"Black or green?"  
  
"Green."  
  
Once Cassie had gotten out of bed and everyone was ready, the girls walked down to the common room together. Laura had arranged to meet Sirius in the common room, and so did Remus and Cassie.  
  
However, there was extra person at hand.  
  
"Hi James." Lily said casually.  
  
"Hey Lil." James greeted her enthusiastically.  
  
"Who're you meeting down here?" She asked, stepping away from Remus and Cassie need less to say what they were doing.  
  
"No one in particular." James said. "What about you?"  
  
"No one." Lily smiled politely.  
  
"Well in that case, I guess we're going together." James held his arm out to her, but she did not take it.  
  
"How do you know I want to go with you?" Lily teased.  
  
James frowned at her for a second. "Because I'm irresistible."  
  
Lily snorted but took his arm anyway. They started talking about assignments that were due the following week. Lily clutched her cloak around her, no longer on his arm.  
  
"You haven't even started the Charms essay?" Lily asked him.  
  
"No." James grinned, flashing his incredibly white teeth at her. How could she resist that smile?  
  
"What about Astrology?" Lily asked, hoping he was not a complete loser when it came to academics.  
  
"Ugh." Was his response?  
  
"How did you get to be Prefect, then?" Lily asked, bewildered.  
  
"I'm not failing any classes, the student body loves me-"  
  
"You must not have had any good rivals." Lily said.  
  
"Hey!" James said.  
  
"Don't be such a prick about it." Lily was quite annoyed. She had worked so hard to become prefect and this James Potter made it without even trying for his own good.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Lil." He said. "Except the homework part."  
  
Lily calmed down instantly. "Sorry, I just don't like annoying big-headed guys who thinks the school worships the ground they walk on."  
  
"I know." James said. "You and your friends."  
  
"Well James, I guess you pay more attention to your surroundings than I thought you did." Lily said.  
  
"How could I forget?" James smiled. "'If you are still egotistic and insensitive, yes.' You were talking about me getting a real girlfriend."  
  
"Déjà vu." Lily muttered.  
  
"Really?" James asked.  
  
"No." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Whatever." James said.  
  
When they reached Hogsmead, all six students decided to go into the Three Broomsticks for a round of butterbeer.  
  
"Nonsense!" Laura said. "You guys pulled a prank yesterday!"  
  
"You don't need to pull another." Cassie said. "Honestly."  
  
"Well what do you think, Lilykins?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Please don't bring me into this."  
  
"You're the most reasonable here." Remus pleaded.  
  
"Oh really?" Cassie glared daggers at her boyfriend.  
  
Lily and Laura giggled at their quarrel.  
  
"I have some Christmas shopping to do." Cassie said, bringing the conversation to a halt.  
  
"Me too." Lily said, pulling out some money.  
  
"We've got it." James said.  
  
Sirius shot him a look.  
  
Looking from Sirius to James, she asked, "You sure?"  
  
"Yes." He said. "Go get your shopping done."  
  
Lily stared at him with puzzlement etched on her face. Laura slapped Sirius on the back of his head.  
  
"Right.er.it is always customary to pay for a ladies drink." Sirius said kindly. Lily doubted he meant it.  
  
"Come on." Cassie led her out of the pub.  
  
"Poor Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"He isn't poor." Laura stated.  
  
"You have him wrapped around your finger." Cassie said.  
  
"That's because he lo-oves you." Lily teased, Laura started turning scarlet in the face.  
  
"Where should we get the guys presents?" Laura changed the subject.  
  
"Stop changing the subject." Cassie smiled mischievously at Laura.  
  
"What do you guys want from me?" Laura asked.  
  
"Do you or do you not like Sirius Black?" Lily asked.  
  
"I.well-he is a nice guy." Laura said.  
  
"Come ON Laura!" Cassie pestered her.  
  
"FINE OKAY!" Laura yelled. "YES, I LIKE SIRIUS BLACK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"  
  
Lily and Cassie went into hysterics. James, Sirius, and Remus stood outside the door of the pub.  
  
"What?" Laura asked, wondering why they were laughing. She turned around and saw the boys. "Oh dear God."  
  
Sirius made his way over uneasily to Laura. "Do you?"  
  
Laura gazed into his dark eyes a while before answering, "Y-yes."  
  
Sirius flashed a grin at Laura and kissed her.  
  
They broke apart when they heard applauding. Nearly half the Gryffindor house broke into applause. Everyone wondered when they'd finally get together. This time, Laura didn't flush, she just went back to kissing the boy of her dreams.  
  
#=#=#=# A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, thank you for all the awesome reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Once again, sorry for this chapter being posted so late. 


	7. Personality Potion

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long to get up, I was at a slumber party, can you believe it? It was fun though but anyway I couldn't update because I was not home to my own dear computer. I hope you like this one!**smiles**  
  
Quinn- **sniffs** HALF of forever? Mmm.  
  
Cuquiss- Thanks, I put a lot of those in this fic.  
  
Mystikalolo- Still my fave reviewer!  
  
Danceangie101- Thank you! I reviewed your story and its great! ANYTHING for a fan! DESCRIPTIONS COMING UP!  
  
Shree- I loved TTYD, im not done b-r ing it yet, kay?  
  
Greg- Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Jasini- Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!  
  
Fang-gurlie- Funky chicken story.thank you!  
  
I am so sorry if you name is not here! I love you though!  
  
Onwards to chapter 7!  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
"What do we have next?" Lily asked, leaning over her plate to check Laura's timetable.  
  
"Er.Potions." Laura sighed. "Professor Green is handing our essays back today."  
  
"What do you have to be worried about?" Sirius poked her in the ribs. "You have the top marks in the class.behind Lily."  
  
Lily blushed slightly. Yeah, yeah she was the top student in every class, because she never had had friends until third year, so she spent all of her spare time in the library with extra credit work. She became accustomed to it and never ended her habit.  
  
"Don't be a prat, Sirius." Laura rolled her eyes. "I am not the person with the second highest grades, and you know it."  
  
"Yes you are, every thing that has been handed back was top marks." Sirius said. "Lily beat you because of the extra work she put in."  
  
"Why do you emphasize extra like it's a bad thing?" Lily frowned.  
  
"Yeah." Laura rounded on her new boyfriend.  
  
Sirius gave them a pathetic smile as an excuse.  
  
"Just because you marauders don't bother doing any of the assignments doesn't mean you four are bad boys." Cassie said.  
  
"We don't think we're bad boys." Remus retaliated.  
  
"Oh PLEASE." Cassie rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily could sense an argument coming on and hastily changed the subject.  
  
"Let's go." Lily stood up.  
  
"We have ten minutes!" James pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Lily sat down again and rested her chin on her hands.  
  
"That was easy." James muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked.  
  
"It was easy to persuade you to sit back down again." James said and then felt her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No." Lily said, taking another swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Lily, NO!" James knocked the goblet out of her hand.  
  
Lily sat with her hand curved in the air. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Sorry." James said simply. "Gina-she-just-she-"  
  
"What about her?" Cassie asked, glaring at the giggling blonde five seats away.  
  
"She-" Laura started. "She threatened to poison Lily."  
  
Cassie snorted.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked in all seriousness.  
  
"Because she's a bit-"  
  
"Sirius!" Laura hissed.  
  
"What, pumpkin?" Sirius asked, sliding his arm around her waist.  
  
"Don't do that, it's annoying." Laura said.  
  
"No-you're annoying." Sirius shot back at her. Good job, Sirius.  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"No-you are."  
  
"No-"  
  
"OKAY." Lily massaged her temples. "You're both annoying."  
  
"Whoa, you really aren't feeling well, are you?" James said.  
  
"Are you actually showing concern for someone other than yourself for once?" Lily asked.  
  
James looked at her. Everyone did. First of all, Lily was the nicest person in the school, second, she liked this boy. Something was wrong.  
  
"Lil, let's go to the hospital wing-" Cassie started.  
  
"No." Lily snapped. "I am not a baby, so stop treating me like one."  
  
"Lil are you sure you are alright?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yes, goddamn it!" Lily said and heaved up her bag.  
  
"What is up your butt?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Just leave alone, alright?" Lily said and stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
James watched her leave. "I'm going to go talk to her."  
  
"Be careful...she's never acted this way before." Laura warned.  
  
Cassie looked over at Gina. She was still her annoyingly happy, peppy self and was currently laughing and talking with her friends. With a flip of blonde hair she stood and walked out of the Great Hall with her groupies.  
  
Meanwhile, James had followed Lily all the way to the Common Room and watched her walk up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Lily." He called, waiting at the bottom of the staircases.  
  
She stopped and didn't even turn around. "What?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were alright." James said.  
  
"I'm fine." She said forcefully.  
  
"Could you turn around?" James asked politely.  
  
Lily turned around with a scowl on her face and folded her arms under her chest.  
  
"Thanks." James smiled at her to try and ease the awkwardness. He stared at her and wondered why she scowled at him. Her bright eyes were dull and stale, while her expression distorted her features. She was quite pretty when she smiled sincerely.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Lily asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Uh-Lil.." James stepped up a few steps before she held her palm out in front of her.  
  
"Spit it out, James." Lily said, sounding rather bored. "I need some sleep."  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" He asked.  
  
"You are such a loser." She said, looking at him with pity.  
  
"What?" He yelled.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Lily said and then stepped down to him. "Loser."  
  
"What is your problem?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly she slapped him across the face without warning.  
  
Lily just smiled at him with malice in her beautiful face. She opened her mouth to say something before her eyes rolled back in her head and fainted.  
  
"Lily!" James caught her and tried shaking her awake. "Lily, come on...please wake up!"  
  
She did not stir while he did this, so he slipped his arm under her knees and carried her to her dorm. He lay her on what he thought was her bed, since there was a picture of her and a blonde girl that looked a bit like her atop it.  
  
He stared at her for quite a while, wondering why she had been acting so different.  
  
"Maybe I should change." He mumbled to himself. "I mean, what's the point of using girls, anyway?" He looked at Lily, resting peacefully, her head turned to the side and her auburn hair touching the creamy skin on her face. "She is kinda...kinda pretty." He said to himself. He looked at her again. No. She was beautiful. James just couldn't admit it. Even though he knew how perfect she was, he could never use her like he had the other hundred girls he'd gone out with in the past year.  
  
He watched her chest rise and fall with soft breathing. He reached out and stroked some of her hair with his right hand. He pulled away immediately. "What am I doing?"  
  
He got up and started walking towards the door when he heard a gasp of air from behind him.  
  
"Lily!" He cried, rushing over to her side.  
  
Lily looked at him with her usual sweet smile. She was back again. Only she was suddenly breathing hard and sweating.  
  
"Are-are you alright?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to hers. (A/N: I don't like the dorms in the movie.my version is three beds against a wall, and two against the other. Whatever, just not the movie one with that ugly heater thing in the middle of the room.)  
  
"I-I-I-I-I" She stuttered.  
  
"Look, Lil. Calm down." James said, watching her look around the room frantically.  
  
"I don't remember a thing!" She screamed. "I just know that I drank some juice at lunch, and Laura talking to me, and-and-" She stopped looking at James in horror.  
  
"What?" he asked, kneeling at her side. "What is it?"  
  
"I insulted you!" She said and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Who cares! I get insulted all the time!" James said. "Are-are you alright?"  
  
Lily ran into the bathroom and fell to the floor, leaning over the toilet bowl. Finally, she vomited and flushed the toilet. James rushed to her side and rubbed her back, hoping against hope she didn't vomit again.  
  
"I feel horrible." She moaned and clutched her stomach.  
  
"Come." James said, lifting her up. "Lie down, you'll feel a lot better."  
  
"I'm so sorry James! I didn't even know I was insulting you! Or Cassie! It was like, something took over my body." Lily said and felt her forehead before she lay back onto her fluffy pillow.  
  
"You didn't mean those things you said?" James asked slowly.  
  
"No." Lily said, closing he eyes as she talked. "I think-I think someone slipped something into my drink."  
  
"Were you poisoned?" James asked. Even if Lily were the victim of a Quidditch accident, she would know what bones she had broken and how to fix them.  
  
"Yes and no." Lily answered.  
  
"How is it yes and no?" James asked.  
  
"Well, whatever it is.that person was clever enough to only put a few drops of the Noxious poison mixed with some kind of personality potion." Lily said, her heart rate gradually slowing down.  
  
"Noxious poison?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, it can kill very easily if you drink enough.but I only got a little taste of it." Lily said. "I'm very lucky I didn't drink my whole goblet."  
  
"Couldn't you taste the poison, though?" James asked.  
  
"No, Noxious has no taste." Lily verified for James and then smiled at him. "Thanks for bringing me up here after I conked out."  
  
"No problem." He said.  
  
"Oh no!" Lily sat up again. "Were missing potions!"  
  
"Why don't I take you to the Hospital Wing." James said.  
  
"Won't we get in trouble?" Lily asked.  
  
"We'll just tell Madam Pomfrey our story." James said, taking Lily's hand to help her off the bed.  
  
"Alright." Lily said.  
  
Once they had gotten to the entrance of the Hospital Wing, James stopped.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
James slipped his arm under her knees and around her back before he lifted her off the floor.  
  
"No!" She squealed. "James-don't."  
  
"It has to seem realistic." James smirked, seeing a slight red tint creeping up her pearly white cheeks.  
  
"Oh! My dears!" Madam Pomfrey bustled over to James, who had been lowering Lily onto a bed. "What has happened?"  
  
"She was poisoned, and she vomited a few minutes ago." James said.  
  
"Why didn't you bring her straight over to me?" Madam Pomfrey asked hysterically.  
  
"She wouldn't have made it." James explained.  
  
"Well, she certainly has been Noxious poisoned. Is that-"  
  
"Personality Potion." Lily said.  
  
"Why on earth would someone want to slip that in with a poison?" Madam Pomfrey asked quizzically.  
  
"Probably so that I couldn't die from the poison, and I am sure the potion was for a reason." Lily said.  
  
"You have a fever, lie back while I get the remedy." Madam Pomfrey tutted. "I still don't know how they did it."  
  
"Did what?" Lily and James asked together. "Well, normally, Noxious poison would explode with anything added to it." Madam Pomfrey said and then bustled away.  
  
"Well." Lily said miserably. "Now I am going to fail potions."  
  
"Lil, you couldn't fail potions if you stopped doing work from here until the end of term."  
  
"Yeah..well-still." Lily said with great difficulty.  
  
"Lily what's happened to your voice?" James asked.  
  
"It's going away-" Lily moved her mouth but no sound came out.  
  
"Here we are." Madam Pomfrey held up a green bottle, poured a purple powder into a glass ,and mixed it with water.  
  
"She's lost her voice." James said.  
  
"Yes, that is one of the side effects." Madam Pomfrey said, obviously showing pity for Lily.  
  
Lily made a face so funny after she drank the substance that James laughed out loud. She smacked him again and glared at him and started mouthing furiously, and suddenly she fell back into her pillows into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Boy am I glad I can't hear her." James said.  
  
"It's the Personality potion being brought out by the poison. This is odd. I don't think anyone has ever tried mixing the two together before." She said.  
  
"May I stay here?" James asked.  
  
"Of course, but I must speak to you for a moment." Madam Pomfrey pulled him until they were out of Lily's earshot.  
  
"What is it?" James asked.  
  
"I ask you something. Did Lily start acting differently towards you?"  
  
"Yes, she insulted me and slapped me across the face." James said. "Why?"  
  
"I must tell you dear boy, a Personality potion is used for an enemy." Madam Pomfrey said quietly.  
  
"And?" James asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, the person who drinks the potion will show cruelty towards her friends and the utmost hatred...for the one person they are in love with." She said and walked calmly away.  
  
James stood there, dumbfounded. "In love with?" He looked over at Lily, resting peacefully in her bed. "No way." 


	8. Food Fight

A/N: I did not expect to get 71 reviews by now! Jeez! Thanks so much guys! Sorry I cannot put on individual thanks but I know who you are! People who reviewed me! I love you! **smiles**  
  
Sorry it took so FRIGGIN long for me to update this chapter.  
  
Onwards to chapter 8!  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
Lily spent the next few days in the infirmary, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to bustle in each morning with medicine.  
  
"Now this is for your own good." Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "You do want to get better, don't you?"  
  
Lily made a face at her as she turned her back.  
  
"The only way for you to recover from this poison, you must-"  
  
"Take medicine every day because of how the poison has affected my body. I know." Lily said. "I can walk! May I please go to class?"  
  
"No." The nurse said in the same stern fashion. "Tomorrow you may start classes. If you do not...er.vomit anymore."  
  
"So, may I please go to dinner tonight?" Lily pleaded.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at her with confusion. "You are probably the first student in Hogwarts history who has wanted to leave the infirmary for classes."  
  
"If I want to keep my title as Prefect, yes!" Lily sat back grumpily.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore knows perfectly well that you have been poisoned and it was by his request that you stay here for as long as possible."  
  
"What?" Lily asked. "Why?"  
  
"He says that you should keep from students so that you are not poisoned again." She looked at Lily with pity on her face. "Whoever did poison you... They were not finished with their work. A very clever person did this to you, and it will be hard for you to escape whoever it is."  
  
Lily sat back. They weren't finished with their work. What did that mean? Was somebody going to poison her again? Great, now all she had to do was walk off a cliff and everything would be perfect.  
  
"Hey Lil." She heard Cassie's voice and perked up. Laura, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Cassie stood at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said happily. No one had come to visit her but her best friends.plus James.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Laura sat on the edge of her bed carefully.  
  
"Better." Lily smiled. "Honestly, stop treating me like I'm awaiting on my death bed."  
  
Remus and Peter looked guiltily at her.  
  
"Stop!" Lily demanded. "I am so serious, I am perfectly fine-oh no."  
  
"Oh no?" Sirius panicked.  
  
Lily pushed the blankets off her body and ran into the infirmary bathroom.  
  
"Where is she going?" James asked, pulling up a few chairs from the other beds.  
  
"She's throwing up." Sirius said feeling a little nauseated himself, putting a hand on his stomach. "I don't feel so good."  
  
Laura slapped his arm. "Shut up. This is serious."  
  
"Poor Lily." Cassie cooed.  
  
Lily walked back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand quickly.  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked, sitting in one of the chairs he had stolen from the other beds.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't make a fuss or Madam Pomfrey will hear." Lily said as she climbed back into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her neck. "Man, its cold in here."  
  
"Its cold outside." Remus said. "But, they always keep the infirmary warm." He knew this of course, because of his monthly visits after he did his business in the shrieking shack.  
  
"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Cassie said, walking away from her sickly friend.  
  
"No.." Lily moaned.  
  
"Lily, you have to stay here in order to get better." Remus said seriously.  
  
"I AM better." She said stubbornly.  
  
"No you aren't." James said. "Please, Lily. Stay here."  
  
Lily looked at him and her heart softened. She remembered how many times she had given into that stupid, arrogant, insensitive James Potter all year.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked, Cassie standing next to her.  
  
"She barfed again." Sirius stated.  
  
Laura gave him a death glare and he just grinned sexily at her.  
  
Lily giggled. "You guys are so cute."  
  
"Sometimes." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"It gets annoying really." Remus said.  
  
"Well, at least they aren't ignoring the fact that they love each other anymore." Lily said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey fed Lily some disgusting tasting liquid and walked back to the other patient in the infirmary.  
  
"Yuck." Lily sputtered.  
  
"When do you get out?" Laura asked.  
  
"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey said that if I didn't throw up at all today, I could go to classes tomorrow." Lily said sadly.  
  
"Lily, I'd kill to be in your position right now." Sirius said.  
  
"No you wouldn't." Lily looked at him. "Throwing up every two hours, morning and night. I have this stabbing pain in my chest, and a constant headache."  
  
"But you get to miss classes." Sirius said and then pulled Laura onto his lap.  
  
Laura put up a little struggle but eventually gave in.  
  
Lily stared wide-eyed at him. "Miss classes?"  
  
"Lily loves doing work, Sirius." Laura said. "Haven't you noticed yet?"  
  
"I have." James said. "But don't you want a little break?"  
  
"This is hardly my idea of a break." Lily motioned to the bottles of goo on her nightstand and her avocado green pajamas.  
  
"There is only a week left of school until Christmas break." James said. "You should just stay here until then."  
  
"You don't want me around, that's it." Lily huffed.  
  
"No Lily, you just need to get better." Remus said. "We do want you around."  
  
"No you don't." Lily said stubbornly.  
  
Cassie sighed and stroked her arm. "No one said we don't want you around. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can be with us."  
  
"Excuses, excuses." Lily folded her arms under her chest.  
  
Peter sighed.  
  
"PMS." Sirius stated as he got up to leave.  
  
Laura slapped his arse.  
  
"Ow. Feisty." He smiled the sexy smile and then turned to Lily. "We love you Lil. We want you to get better."  
  
"Bye." Lily said meekly.  
  
She watched them walk out, feeling so jealous of each of her friends. Sirius had this attitude that would brighten anyone's day. Cassie had an extreme amount of courage, but still cared for her loved ones. Laura as well as Cassie had great boyfriends. Remus had a heart of gold and was the calmest person Lily knew. Peter was very sweet and he always did things in good for others. James was...James. James the star chaser, James the hottest guy in school, James the one she liked so much.  
  
She couldn't help but think about what would have happened if Gina had never lived. She is the reason James asked her to the Ball. Would he have asked her if Gina hadn't bugged him not to go with her? Or would he be going with the school's biggest bimbo, as he always did?  
  
Confused and worried, Lily rested her head on her pillow for a nap.  
  
"Poor Lily." Cassie said again. It seemed to be the only thing she said lately.  
  
"She isn't dying." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, but she very well could have." Laura said softly. The thought of her best friend dying was horrible.  
  
"But she didn't and isn't and we are all glad for that." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay guys, no more moping around, Lily will be out of the infirmary in no time. I know you are upset I am too. But moping around the castle will not make her better." James said.  
  
"Whoa, golden-boy caring for another." Cassie said.  
  
James continued, ignoring her. "We have to do something, to brighten her day. We have to liven the atmosphere."  
  
"That's a good idea." Peter said.  
  
"What can we do?" Laura asked.  
  
"Let's bring her flowers." Cassie said dreamily.  
  
"I've already done that." James said.  
  
"You have?" Laura eyed him.  
  
"Yes." James looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Laura smiled. "Getting a teensy weensy crush on our Lilykins?"  
  
"No." James said flatly. He didn't like Lily. Not that he knew of, anyway. He just felt like he needed to help her out and be a true friend to her. Yet, he had never done that for a girl before. Most girls (with the exception of Laura and Cassie), he dated, snogged, and dumped. He could not do that to Lily...not that he had and intention to.  
  
"Hello, earth to James?" Remus snapped his fingers in front of James's face.  
  
"Sorry." James snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"We were saying we could surprise her with fireworks." Remus said.  
  
"Inside the infirmary?" James asked.  
  
Remus stared at him. "Or course not, we were thinking on a picnic or at Hogsmead. You sure you are feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." James said.  
  
"Well, come on. We have Ancient Runes next." Sirius said and ran up to Laura, grabbing her around the waist.  
  
Laura squealed and ran off with him to God knows where.  
  
"James." Cassie stopped him and let Peter and Remus walk ahead of them.  
  
"Hmm?" He turned to her.  
  
"Why did you tune out when Laura asked you if you fancied Lily?" Cassie asked bluntly.  
  
James did not expect it and it hit him hard. "I-I don't really know."  
  
Cassie looked him up and down. "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you fancy Lily?" Cassie asked, getting a little annoyed with his arrogance.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I didn't before." James said. "But now, I like her so much as a friend. And, well, lets face it, my reputation isn't the best."  
  
"True." Cassie said, wanting to get more out of him.  
  
"Besides, its not like she'd ever like me. She hates guys like me." James said.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Cassie muttered under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" James asked. To him, it sounded like: "Yoot see ruprise."  
  
"Nothing." Cassie said and wandered to a seat next to Laura.  
  
Professor Monaghan explained the theory of a particular set of Runes and announced that a group essay would be due at the end of the week.  
  
"Pick your partners!" Professor Monaghan said.  
  
Cassie paired with Laura, Remus paired with Sirius, Peter paired with a sixth year Hufflepuff so that he didn't have to do any of the work. James looked around. Everyone had a partner except him, but something caught his eye. Gina walked towards him.  
  
"Hey James." She slid in the seat next to him. "I guess we're partners."  
  
"Like hell we are." James muttered. "Why did you poison Lily?"  
  
"What?" Gina asked. "I didn't do that to her!"  
  
"Yes you did." James said angrily.  
  
"James, I swear I did everything up until that point." Gina said seriously. "I don't know how to put together a complicated potion with poison. I don't even know where to get the poison."  
  
"You're right." James said. "You don't have the brains to."  
  
James walked up to the Professor and cleared his throat to get his attention.  
  
"Yes, my boy?" he asked.  
  
"Lily Evans is in the Hospital Wing today. I don't have a partner." He said quickly. "I was wondering if I could partner with her for this project."  
  
"That is fine with me as long as you give her the instructions and share your notes about today's lesson." Professor Monaghan studied James. "She must know what she is writing about."  
  
"She probably already does." James mumbled as he walked away, past Gina with a smirk on his face.  
  
Once the day's classes were over, Lily showed up at dinner. She walked awkwardly past the stares and murmuring. She reached her friends at the usual spot and took a seat in between James and Laura.  
  
"Lily, You're my partner." James whispered.  
  
"Partner for what?" She asked.  
  
"A group essay in Ancient Runes."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked. There was still a bit of the Personality Potion in her.  
  
"It was either you or Gina." James said.  
  
Lily glared at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Why is it, whenever I'm paired with you for anything, it was either me or Gina?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Because Laura, Cassie, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are always paired up with someone else before I get to them." James said.  
  
Lily glared at Cassie. "I know what you're doing." She said finally.  
  
"Me?" Cassie asked innocently. Remus flushed a little and the others squirmed in their seats.  
  
"I knew it!" Lily said to herself.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius asked laughing nervously. "Are you out of the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Lily eyed him. "Nice way to change the subject. Yes I am."  
  
"Good now we can finish-" Peter said and then Remus clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"You can finish what?" James asked, putting his napkin down on the table rather abruptly.  
  
"Finish our homework with Lily's help." Remus said. Sirius gave a nervous laugh.  
  
James and Lily eyed them and started a conversation of their own.  
  
"No way am I spending all of my free time in the library." James said seriously.  
  
"What, will it interfere with your snogging sessions?" Lily asked with her chin resting on her hand.  
  
"No." James said. "What about Quidditch?"  
  
"James!" Lily said. "We have a week. You do not have Quidditch until after Christmas!"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"James please." Lily looked at him. "What is the harm of being seen in the library with me? Will it ruin your reputation?"  
  
"No." James looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked irritably.  
  
"Your eyes turn dark green when you're frustrated." James smirked.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You don't have to spend all you free time in the library. Just an hour or two a day."  
  
"Well.okay." James finally gave in.  
  
"We can work in Hogsmead too-"  
  
"No!" James cut her off. "Only a few hours a night."  
  
"Fine." Lily said.  
  
Wait. He looked at her eyes. Why did he look at her eyes? What business did he have looking at her eyes to see their color? Okay stop freaking out Lily.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Now your eyes are lighter." He smiled.  
  
Lily ignored him and started eating her stew.  
  
"Now they are dark again." James said. "Am I frustrating you?"  
  
"Just a little bit." Lily said through gritted teeth.  
  
James laughed as Lily flung a small potion of spinach from her spoon onto Sirius's face.  
  
"What the HELL?" Sirius roared. Lily shook with silent laughter.  
  
He looked down at her and pretended not to see her. He knew she had done it, but accused some Ravenclaw boy of hitting him. Sirius threw some food at him and this started a food fight in the Great Hall.  
  
Laura screamed when some mashed potatoes hit her square in the face. Lily saw it come from Gina. She picked up the jug of juice near Remus and poured it down Gina's back.  
  
James stopped throwing food to see what Lily had done. Lily crept back unnoticed by Gina's friends.  
  
"Nice one." James smirked. Lily's heart melted.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said before Dumbledore broke up the fight with a grin on his face. She looked at Professor McGonagall and saw her hide a small under her hand.  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Cassie, Laura, Sirius, and Peter walked back to the Common Room talking about who they hit with which food.  
  
"You should have seen Lily." Laura giggled and turned to her. "I've never seen you throw so fast or hard."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Lily muttered sheepishly, wringing the pumpkin juice from her hair.  
  
"She got Gina really good with the juice." James said.  
  
"I don't know how you hit Snape with the potatoes from so far away." Lily said to Sirius and James. He was their main target.  
  
"So I see you've started calling him by his last name." James said.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Lily smiled to herself.  
  
"Finally." Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
#=#=#=# A/N: Thanks for being so patient! This took forever to write! I love you reviewers! 


	9. Optimist

A/N: WOW! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you! **smiles**  
  
Sorry it took so FRIGGIN long for me to update the last chapter. I was really busy and I am recording a CD right now, so I have no time on my hands. I will be at the studio tonight! Therefore, this is why my update time sucks.  
  
AGAIN! I love you reviewers! I never expected you to be so faithful!  
  
Onwards to chapter 9!  
  
#=#=#=#  
  
"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells.." Cassie sang, trampling the snow on the streets of Hogsmead. She and Lily were having a singing contest on who could sing the most Christmas songs. James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and Laura could not carry a tune if they tried. Or so they said.  
  
"Whose woods these are, I think I know.." Lily sang loudly. Cassie had a better voice, because of the years of voice lessons her parents forced her into.  
  
"I give up." Cassie sighed.  
  
"The sweep of easy wind and downing flake.." Lily sang, ignoring Cassie's loss.  
  
"Oh I've got one!" Cassie smiled. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas.."  
  
Lily stopped and started laughing at Cassie. She grabbed Remus and started waltzing with him in the snow. It was so sweet of Remus to play along with his insane girlfriend. That is why they were together. They were so unbelievably alike.  
  
James shoved his hands in his pockets, although he had black wool gloves on. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." He said.  
  
"Alright." Lily muffled through her plaid scarf. (A/N: Scottish pride!)  
  
Everyone walked through the pub to find a table, except Remus and Cassie who waltzed in.  
  
Lily plopped down next to Sirius and Peter. James had to pull an extra chair to the table.  
  
"So Lily dear, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm much better." Lily smiled at all of the eager faces. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Lil, lets go order the drinks." Cassie stood up.  
  
"Only if I'm not forced to waltz with you. I'm a horrid dancer." Lily said, managing to squeeze out of her seat.  
  
"Aww, but you have to dance tomorrow!" James looked up at her. "You're my date, Lilykins!"  
  
"Hey that's MY name for Lily." Sirius said.  
  
Lily ignored Sirius and turned to James. "I wouldn't have accepted you if I couldn't dance."  
  
"She actually is quite a good dancer." Cassie linked arms with Lily. "She took lessons."  
  
"I didn't know that!" Laura said.  
  
Lily nodded meekly. "Eight years of Swing."  
  
"Whoa." Remus said. (A/N: I love Swing dancing! You better too...Or else..)  
  
"How do you dance to Swing? What's swing?" Sirius asked. Poor, poor, ignorant, Sirius.  
  
"You need to get out more." Cassie commented.  
  
"Don't worry, we still love you." Lily smiled. "I'll save a dance for you to show you what it is."  
  
Cassie snorted.  
  
James smirked at Sirius as Lily walked off with Cassie.  
  
"Hey Madam Rosmerta!" Cassie tapped her hands on the counter in some kind of African-drum-wannabe-beat.  
  
"Why, hello girls!" Madam Rosmerta's face lifted at the sight of her two favorite Hogwarts girls. "What can I get for you?"  
  
"Seven butterbeers." Lily said.  
  
"Coming right up." Rosmerta bustled away for the drinks.  
  
Cassie sat on a barstool and turned to Lily.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, aware of her stare.  
  
"We have to get you some jewelry and makeup for tomorrow." She said.  
  
"No.." Lily whined. She never wore makeup. EVER.  
  
"Aww, come on!" Cassie said. "It'll be fun! Laura and I can do your hair and makeup."  
  
"No way." Lily said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine." Cassie said stiffly.  
  
Lily looked at her and smiled. Cassie started giggling. "You won't let me leave the room without makeup, will you?"  
  
"You'll look great." Cassie said. "I guarantee it."  
  
"Here we are." Madam Rosmerta came back with a tray holding seven bottles.  
  
Lily paid for the drinks and Cassie carried them back to the table.  
  
"That was quick." Peter commented.  
  
Lily rested her chin on her hand and stared at her bottle. She tuned out Sirius and Laura's argument, which Cassie and James were certainly enjoying and Remus and Peter's conversation about Quidditch and concentrated on thinking of-you will never guess whom-James.  
  
James Potter. Lily Evans. James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily Potter. Whoa! Going a little too far there. No, let's just be conservative. Lily likes James. Okay she likes James a lot. However, one question remained. Did he feel the same way? Sure! That is the way things went around Hogwarts. Everyone liked each other and dated. HAH! Not in Lily's world.  
  
How many guys had she dated? Well there was-  
  
"Earth to Lily!" She heard James say.  
  
Lily looked up at everyone and tried to be as casual as possible. "Yes?"  
  
"We were talking about dating." James said.  
  
WHAT?  
  
"Oh.and?" Lily asked.  
  
"How many boyfriends have you had?" Cassie asked.  
  
Lily sighed. Great, just what she needed. To talk about how unsuccessful she was with love in front of James Potter. "You know already, Cass."  
  
"Yes I do." Cassie said. "But the Marauders don't."  
  
"That's a good thing." Lily said.  
  
"Come on Lil." Sirius said in a somewhat eager tone. "It cant be that bad."  
  
"You really want to know?" Lily asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Sigh. "In second year, I went out with Edward Martin for two months." She stopped and looked at everyone but continued anyway. "In fourth year I went out with the two biggest pricks ever: Amos Diggory and Steven Finnigan."  
  
"You went out with Steven Finnigan?" Sirius asked. Lily guessed it was unbelievable that she went out with a guy three years older than she.  
  
"Yes." Lily moaned.  
  
"He was a seventh year, right?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe that I went out with him?" Lily blurted out. "It was only a couple of weeks."  
  
"Did you guys do anything?" Remus asked.  
  
"No." Lily answered. "We only kissed twice."  
  
Every marauder sighed audibly.  
  
"What?" Laura asked.  
  
"You are the first girl he didn't use." Sirius said.  
  
"He was such a womanizer." James said darkly.  
  
"How cute!" Laura cooed. "They were worried for Lily's safety!"  
  
Cassie and Laura started laughing. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"It was during the summer anyway." Lily said. "My family took a trip to Scotland, and he lived there, so that's how I met him."  
  
"I love Scotland!" Laura said.  
  
"You've been there how many times?" Cassie asked.  
  
"About seven." Laura said.  
  
"Seven?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's not all she's been to." Lily said.  
  
"No! Guys please-"  
  
"Rome, Paris, Australia, and Austria!" Cassie sang. "America, Spain, Egypt, Albania-"  
  
"Shut up!" Laura yelled. "I told you guys-"  
  
"Have you really been to all those places?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe." Laura huffed. She absolutely hated when people found out how rich her family was.  
  
"You're rich!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"No she's not." Lily said. "Her parents are."  
  
"Why do you care if people know you are wealthy?" James asked. He did not mind at all if people knew about his family.  
  
"Because then people are only my friends if they know." Laura said. "Trust me."  
  
Sirius started laughing. "James doesn't care! He flaunts it!"  
  
"I do not." James said stubbornly.  
  
"Well anyway, I love you just the same." Sirius said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Laura smiled gratefully.  
  
"How sweet." Lily said quietly.  
  
"I hate you guys." Cassie said bluntly. Oh yeah. Leave it to Cassie to ruin the mood.  
  
Lily started laughing when James looked guiltily at her.  
  
"You have to come over to James's house one day, Lily." Sirius said.  
  
"He doesn't have a house." Remus said.  
  
"Oh yeah. I mean manor." Sirius said.  
  
"Castle." Peter giggled.  
  
"Shut up." James said. He was seconds away from throwing his butterbeer at the lot.  
  
"I don't care how much money my friends have." Lily said. "No need to worry, James."  
  
Friend? Lily, you idiot! Now there is no chance of getting James on boyfriend terms.  
  
James smiled sincerely at her. Lily stopped herself from flinging her arms around him. That smile was too much.  
  
"Hey Lily."  
  
Lily looked behind her, oh my, it was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.  
  
"Hi Randy, what can I do for you?" Lily asked. Ignorance is bliss.  
  
"May I have a word?" The hot sixth year asked.  
  
"She's going to the ball with me." James said immediately.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows at him. What did he care if she accepted Randy and threw James away. Not that she would of course.  
  
"Are you?" Randy asked her, seeming a little frightened by the little outburst that had occurred.  
  
"Yes." Lily smiled. "I'm sorry, maybe next year?"  
  
"Thanks anyway." Randy smiled and walked out of the pub.  
  
"I always knew he liked you." Laura said.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked James.  
  
James had to think quickly. "No one steals James Potter's date."  
  
Lily laughed and playfully swatted him on the arm. "How did you know he was going to ask me?"  
  
"He was fidgeting with his cloak." James said. "A sign of nervousness. What could the only thing he intended in Hogsmead, in private, before the ball?"  
  
"I underestimate you." Lily eyed him. Could he be having feelings for her? Yeah right Lily, and Snape wants to be a Marauder.  
  
Sirius eyed James suspiciously. 'I reckon he's starting to fancy her.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Let's go find some makeup that suits you." Cassie said to Lily, breaking the awkward silence. "Come on Laura."  
  
James watched Lily get up and dust herself off. She was not half bad. What was he saying? This was Lily Evans, the most gorgeous girl in school. He would not deny that to himself. Every boy fancied Lily; she just did not like them back and refused to believe any of it.  
  
"Bye girls." Peter said.  
  
"Goodbye Peter." Came a chorus from the three girls.  
  
"What was that?" Laura asked once they had gotten into a grooming shop.  
  
"What was what?" Lily asked.  
  
"James's little outburst." Cassie said.  
  
"That was pretty weird, wasn't it?" Lily said, picking up a three-in-one lip gloss kit.  
  
"Maybe he's finally noticed you." Laura said hopefully.  
  
"The jerk." Cassie finished.  
  
"I doubt it." Lily snorted.  
  
"I think he does." Laura said stubbornly.  
  
"Optimist." Cassie spat.  
  
Lily laughed at he friends. "What would I do without you guys?"  
  
Cassie and Laura shrugged and went on to finding makeup that suited Lily as well as James did.  
  
#=#=#=# A/N: Thank you for being so patient! I hope you understood that last line! Heh heh! Thanks again to Mystikalolo, Shree, and Maristari! My three fave reviewers! You other guys, I know who you are! Thanks SO MUCH! 


	10. A date for Deedee

A/N: I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! ****smiles** **You reviewers ROCK!

Mystikalolo-Wonderful story! I love it, and thanks so much for reviewing!

Everblue3- I am sooo sorry about that last line of chapter nine! I totally didn't know the title of your story when I read it and it just came to my mind! Well, good thing I used 'suited', instead of…now that I think of it, I cant remember the word you used. What a loser I am!

Shree- Good story!! It's coming along really well!

Quinn- Ahem, you stopped reviewing me and you haven't told me you would love me all of forever. ***Sniffs***

Random flamer- Shut up.

One final note—

****

READ THESE TWO STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW:

Just Like Her by Mystikalolo

That Thing You Do by Shree

If you like l/j, which I am sure you do, or else you wouldn't be reading my story, please read the two right up there ^. They are very good and no one has read them enough to review! If that makes sense…..

**__**

Onwards to chapter 10!

#=#=#=#

"The night is young, and—uh—la la la laaa!" Cassie sang, repeatedly forgetting the words to whatever song she was singing. Lily and Laura could not make it out.

"Why are you singing about night?" Laura asked as she tugged a gray sweater from her drawer. "Why—wont—this—come—out?"

Lily came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth to see her friends in their usual ways of the morning. Cassie was humming to herself, while she waltzed around the room, Laura was pulling a stretchy sweater from her drawer with out any success, Deedee was jumping on her bed rather forcefully, and Kathy had already gone.

"What are you doing, Deedee?" Lily asked.

"I'm trying to wrinkle my blouse." Deedee explained between jumps.

"Uh huh, and exactly why are you doing this?" Lily leaned against the doorway.

"So—that—I—can—get—a—house—elf—to—iron—it." Deedee said, still jumping on her cream colored blouse.

Laura shrieked as she tugged on last hard tug at her sweater and was flung backwards onto the floor. "Finally."

"Deedee fancies Randy!" Cassie sang.

Deedee stopped jumping and pounced on Cassie.

"What does that have to do with your blouse?" Lily asked.

"Randy is always in the kitchens." Deedee explained, taking her hands away from Cassie's throat. "If I ask an elf to iron this blouse—" She held up the trampled shirt, "I'll have to wait and I can talk to Randy while I do."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Laura asked. "I have a million wrinkled shirts."

Deedee sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"Randy from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" Lily asked with a guilty expression.

"Yep." Cassie said sympathetically.

"Oh man." Lily said. "The one time I don't want a guy, and here we are."

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked. "You want James!"

"Could you be any louder?" Lily threw her arms around frantically.

"Yes." Laura smiled.

"I'm meeting Remus in five minutes to take a walk." Cassie threw a black cloak around her shoulders and ran out of the doorway.

"There is something seriously wrong with her." Laura commented.

Deedee walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready.

"Hey Deed, do you want to come with us today?" Lily asked.

"Where are you going?" Deedee asked.

"We'll take a walk around the lake, join in the Marauder's yearly snowball fight, and then we'll come back to get ready for the ball." Laura said, grabbing one of her many cloaks.

"Darling…." Sirius appeared at the doorway.

"Cassie left the door open again." Lily sighed.

Laura ran into Sirius's arms.

"Don't you just hate them?" Deedee ran a hand through her brown hair.

"They're so cute." Lily said dreamily. She and Deedee watched Sirius hug her with his eyes closed so tight. Laura broke away from him and he put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked Lily.

Lily's green eyes sparkled and shone like the sea. She looked like she was about to cry. She stared blankly at the couple, trying to picture her and James. "It's impossible." She whispered to herself and held back her tears triumphantly.

"What's impossible?" Sirius asked.

Lily smiled and brushed it away. "Nothing."

Sirius eyed her. He and Laura always hugged when they saw each other and Lily was usually in their presence. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She said immediately. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Do you know where James is?"

"He's still in our room, why?" Sirius said.

"I need to ask him something." Lily said.

"What are you going to ask him, Lil?" Laura asked cautiously.

Lily mouthed the name, 'Randy' and she understood immediately. "I'll meet you guys during the snowball fight." She turned to Deedee. "Will you come with me, Deed?"

Deedee shrugged. "Sure."

Lily led her up to the Marauder's room and knocked on the door softly.

The door opened and James's face lightened up at the sight of Lily in a long gray cloak, a green and gray scarf around her neck, and her wavy red hair in a low ponytail. She looked great.

"Hi Lily." He said with a smile.

She stared at him and smiled dreamily. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a simple white under shirt. His hair was as messy as always, but something was different about him today.

"Hey James." She said casually.

"Hi Lily." He said a second time and shook his head when he realized what he'd done. He opened the door wider and saw Deedee waiting behind Lily.

"Hi James." She said.

"Hey Deed, come in." James stepped back and watched Lily walk past him and sit cross-legged on Sirius's bed. "What may I do for you?"

"I need to ask a favor of you, it has to do with Randy." Lily stated.

James frowned. Oh great! He was going to be dumped by Lily and have Deedee as a substitute.

James looked at Lily, expecting the worst.

"You see," Lily said slowly. "Deedee fancies him and I was wondering if you could help me get them together."

"Lily!" Deedee shrieked.

James blinked. "Uh, sure!"

"Great!" Lily smiled.

"What do I have to do?" James asked.

Lily smirked as they put their heads together. It was an awesome plan, involving Peter Pettigrew. Once everything was settled, the three of them walked down to the fields near where they would ambush Randy.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"What's the matter, scared of the little Hufflepuff?" Lily taunted.

"He isn't little!" Peter protested. "Plus, he's a sixth year."

"Just do it, Peter." James sighed.

"I'm afraid he's going to punch me in the jaw." Peter said and turned to Lily. "Like you did to Gina."

Lily glared at him. "Don't bring that up please." She said through gritted teeth.

"That's my girl." James said proudly.

"You hated me that day!" Lily yelled.

"Shhhh!" Deedee held a finger to her lips. "Randy is over by that tree—"

"Reading?!" James stifled a laugh. Deedee glared at him.

Randy leaned against the tree with his back facing the bush the four were hiding in. He indeed had a tattered book in his hand, and he seemed to be concentrating.

"Go!" Lily hissed.

Deedee got up and walked slowly past Randy, he only smiled and waved at her. In a matter of seconds, Peter stood and ran up to Randy.

"Have you seen Deedee anywhere?" He asked with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Maybe." Randy frowned down at him.

Peter gulped, trying to stay in character. "Have you seen her here?" He asked again firmly.

Randy snapped his book shut and stared at him. "She's right over there." He pointed to a slender figure with brown hair sitting at the stump of a tree.

Peter gulped again and went after Deedee. Randy watched him suspiciously. He saw Peter grab he arm and force her to stand up. She wrenched her hand out of his grip and started to walk away. Peter turned her around and forcefully kissed her.

Lily at that point was shaking with laughter. James steadied her upright to see if their plan would go to work. His touch startled Lily but she paid attention nevertheless.

Deedee pushed him off her and started walking in the opposite direction, toward Randy, without knowing it. Peter turned her around once more and before he knew it, someone strong held him back. Deedee's eyes widened as she saw Randy holding Peters arm behind his back.

"Leave her alone." He said calmly.

"Why should I?" Peter said, not-too-convincingly.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to try and hurt me?"

Peter sighed and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Y—yes." Deedee stuttered.

"Listen, have you seen Lily Evans around?"

"Maybe." Deedee frowned. "Why?"

"Its kind of a personal matter." Randy said sheepishly.

Deedee rolled her eyes. "I think she's with James."

"Oh." Randy said, disappointment written all over his face. "Those two have certainly hit it off, haven't they?"

"I'm surprised they aren't going out yet." Deedee cast a glare at the bushes Lily and James hid in.

"What's she saying?" James demanded from Lily.

"I don't know, I can barely hear." Lily sighed.

James huffed and pulled Lily to her feet.

"James!" She hissed. "What are you doing? They'll see us!"

"Good." James took her arm and put it around his. "Play along."

They walked towards Deedee and Randy. Lily felt her insides burn. Stupid James. Now the plan wouldn't work. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'It didn't seem to be working anyway.' Darn it, she could always find a way to forgive James.

"Hello!" James said in a merry voice.

Lily sighed.

"How are you?" James said.

Lily sighed.

James laughed nervously and nudged Lily with his elbow.

Lily glared at him as she spoke. "Deedee, I asked Martin, but he isn't going."

Deedee frowned at her. "Martin?"

"Yes, dear." Lily said through clenched teeth. Deedee got the picture.

"Oh, you mean for the ball." Deedee said in embarrassment.

"You don't have a date?" Randy asked.

"No." Deedee moaned.

"I don't either." Randy said. "Let's go together."

"Okay." Deedee said happily.

Lily watched them walk off, talking as they headed for the castle. She slowly pulled her arm out of James's and folded her arms under her chest.

"Well it worked." James said with a slightly amused face.

"I don't know what she sees in him." Lily sighed.

"What do _you_ care?" James asked.

"What do you care if I care?" Lily countered.

"What—" James started. "Never mind."

Lily laughed and linked arms with him as they headed back to the castle.

#=#=#=#=#

A/N: _Sorry this chapter sucks so much! I promise to have the next one up really quickly AND it will be Yule Ball as an apology for posting so late and having it BITE._

Please check back soon for the Yule Ball! I love you guys!


	11. Yule Ball

__

A/N: I cannot believe how nice you guys are! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I am so sorry for the crappy-ass chapter ten. Although a few of you thought it was good, I thought it SUCKED! Anyway, this is a long chapter because…you guessed it! YULE BALL BABY!!!

Thanks to the ever-wonderful reviewers with questions and comments:

****

Mystikalolo-You totally will get a description of what they are wearing! Dude! I'm not an idiot…..I..…wait…..never mind. Lost my train of thought. HAHAHAHA!

****

Caroline- Thank you! My number 100 reviewer!

****

Shree- Your reviews never disappoint me! Great job on the story by the way! Keep writing and hurry because your starting to get more and more reviews! I'm sure people are checking back and they don't see chapter three and they say, "Aw #@$&!" Really! I bet they do! Well I do, anyway….

****

Quinn- Thank you for reading anyway! Glad I reminded you about reviewing! Kidding—I haven't seen fear.com but if you are scared shitless, I don't think I want to. Anyway, do you have an account? Why don't you write? You review people a lot! Why not write something? I'll be behind you every step of the way!

****

Dieselbaby- I agree! This is a love story! Bringing Voldemort into it totally kills it for me. All this about Lily being a seer. Yeah, right! Pff.

****

Qwvixen21- I cant wait for the ball either! I had fun writing this chapter. You'll enjoy it.

****

Amber- You will see my dear…..you'll see…..

****

Maria- Greg's a loser you poor thing! Don't cry! I luv yah!

****

Pinkchicklet- cute name! Thanks so much for following this story!

****

Clearbrook- Thanks so much for reading and being so nice in your reviews!

****

Thanks to these reviewers also—MegHarts, KeeperoftheMoon, and LittleHouseGirl.

__

One final note—

****

READ THESE TWO _Lily and James _ STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW:

PLEASE! These stories are awesome and they deserve reviews from Lily and James fans like YOU! Yeah I'm talking about you! No…._you_—don't walk away…..oh well.

Just Like Her by Mystikalolo

That Thing You Do by Shree

_ ****_

ATTENTION ALL LoTR READERS:

There is an amazing story called _Diamond of Long Cleeve_, written by my friend_, LotR-FaNAtiC_. This story is AMAZING, and deserves you wonderful attention! I know you guys have some spare time on your hands, so **PLEASE** check it out because if you like my **romance** story, you will like this one.

****

*Wipes sweat off brow***** Phew!

__

Without Further Adieu,

__

The chapter you've all been waiting for,

__

Onwards to chapter 11!

#=#=#=#

"Ow!" Cassie screamed. "Damn it, Lily!"

Lily giggled and crept behind Peter to block the oncoming snowball.

James saw her and took it as an opportunity to get Lily back for the snowball she nailed him in the arse with. He swung his arm forward and hit Lily's right shoulder.

She spun around and saw James laughing as he gathered more snow. "James Potter!" She yelled and ran straight at him.

James screamed like a girl when she jumped on top of him and started shoving snow down his shirt.

Sirius and Remus stopped wrestling, Cassie and Laura dropped their snow, and Peter turned around to see Lily and James flirting like crazy.

Sirius and Remus resumed wrestling and Cassie whistled loudly before she threw a rather large snowball at Lily and James.

"Cassie!" She squealed. "You are so going to get it." She stuffed a final amount of snow down his shirt and got off him.

He was somewhat upset when she left but he paid no attention to it and jumped into the tumble of arms and legs that belonged to the other three Marauders.

Laura screamed loudly when Cassie got her in the face. Sirius looked up to see what had happened and saw Laura wiping freezing cold snow off her face. He laughed and threw snow at her. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and joined the new wrestling match.

Lily and Cassie stood together, watching the Marauders + Laura in a horrible five person jumble.

"Hello Professor McGonagall!" Cassie yelled loudly.

The Marauders and Laura immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up.

Lily burst out laughing at their surprised faces. McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. Laura got up and started chasing Lily and Cassie around a tree when she had noticed there was not a professor about.

Unfortunately, Lily tripped and Cassie fell over her. Laura jumped on them and stuffed their faces with snow.

The Marauders stopped and stared at the girls for a while before Lily pushed Laura off and stood up to wipe the snow off her face.

"I think we should go get ready for the ball." She said.

"Is it four thirty already?" Cassie staggered to her feet, a bit dizzy from getting her head pounded in the snow.

"You need three and a half hours?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

The girls stared at him as if he were insane.

"Your serious?" James asked.

"Of course!" Lily said, readjusting her scarf.

"You better be looking beautiful when you come out." Sirius said.

"Excuse me?" Laura narrowed her eyes at him.

"N—not that you don't look beautiful…at *gulp* ALL times, Laurie." He stuttered, deathly afraid of his girlfriend's stare.

Remus laughed and clapped him on the back.

James let out a cough that sounded mysteriously like, 'whipped'.

"Ha ha." Sirius said sarcastically.

"We'd best be going." Lily said, feeling the 'Must kill Sirius' vibes coming from Laura.

"Bye girls." Peter and James said.

Lily waved over her shoulder and linked arms with Cassie and Laura.

***

"Lily, you look amazing!" Laura smiled as a glazed over look came across her face.

"You really think so?" Lily asked, smoothing out her robe. It was perfect for her, the shimmery color of champagne, with a thin white lining around the cuffs and neckline. It was a modest square-neck design with a large pleat at the back.

"I hate you." Cassie came out, wearing her robes of ivory. Her hair was up in a knot of curls.

"You look just as pretty!" Laura said cheerily and pranced about the room in her silvery silk dress robes. Laura had the layers of her black hair flipped outwards. (A/N: It is what my hair looks like. You know what I am talking about? Like a pixie.)

"My, you're in a good mood!" Lily stared at Laura incredulously.

"Well, tonight's out one month anniversary!" Laura clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest dramatically.

Cassie smiled. "How cute!"

"I wish it were my one month anniversary." Lily mumbled with a frown.

"And to have it on Christmas Eve!" Cassie sighed.

(A/N: I know, I know, but I am making the Ball on the 24th instead, okay? It is too early for Christmas! Work with me people!)

"You are so lucky." Lily said.

"I know." Laura sighed. Lily stared at her. "Kidding."

"Time to do your hair and makeup, Lil." Cassie said.

"No." Lily moaned. "Cant I just wear it like I always do?"

"Don't be silly." Laura sat her down on a chair in front of their vanity mirror.

Lily looked up at her two friends. "Please make me look natural." She said eagerly.

"I think we'll be the ones to decide what type of makeup we will put on you." Cassie said.

Lily looked horrified.

"Don't worry, Lil." Laura put her hand on her shoulder. "We'll make James fall drunk in love with you."

"Yeah." Cassie said as she rummaged through her drawers to find her makeup.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Drunk in love." Laura said plainly.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You know how guys get when they're drunk." Cassie explained.

"Either horny or delirious." Laura said.

"Let's hope it's not the horny one." Lily said.

"No, of course not!" Cassie explained. "You also know how they fall over and stuff?"

"Oh, I understand now." Lily said.

"_Drunk Love_." Laura repeated. "That's what I call it."

"Yep. James will fall at your feet at your grace and beauty." Cassie said.

"_And_ charm." Laura smirked.

"Thanks guys." Lily said. "I mean it."

Once the girls had finished with Lily, they spun her around and showed her the results.

"Oh my goodness." Lily stared at herself in the mirror. She had an overall bronze look. Light blush, bronze eye shadow to bring out the depth in her green eyes, black mascara, and a light copper lipstick with a glossy finish for her small lips.

She never ever wore makeup, so it was a shock to see a bit of color on her lips.

Her hair fell in loose curls, and lay on her shoulders. There were two thin strands of hair from the front of her face pulled back and knotted.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged her friends.

"It's seven fifty, why don't we go down?" Laura said.

"I cant." Lily stopped at the doorway. "What will James think?" She added in a whisper.

"He'll love you." Cassie ushered her out of the room. "Trust me."

Meanwhile downstairs….

"Stop fretting, guys!" Sirius said as he nervously tried to straighten out his black dress robe. The Marauders were all going in black this year.

"Yeah." Peter shivered.

"You guys are just as nervous." James glared at them as he tried to flatten his hair.

"Alright, no need to start a brawl now." Remus said calmly. Sweet calm Remus, what would we do without him?

"Let's just go down." Sirius said.

The boys got downstairs and waited at the bottom of the stairs in a circle.

The first girl to come down was Cassie, looking beautiful as usual.

She held her hand out to Remus and he kissed it before they set off. They stopped at the portrait hole.

"Wait." She whispered. "I want to see James's reaction to Lily."

Remus nodded with a grin.

Laura came down gracefully—that is until she tripped at the bottom step and fell into Sirius's arms. She burst out laughing with him.

"That was graceful." She laughed as she took his arm. They too stopped as they got to the portrait hole.

All eyes were on the girl's staircase as a slender pair of feet came down slowly.

Cassie, Remus, Laura, and Sirius held their breath.

Lily emerged from the staircase gracefully, staring James in the face with a mild smile.

His jaw dropped. "Lily—you look….._stunning_."

Lily smiled wider. "Thank you James, you don't look so bad yourself."

James's cheeks had a pink glow when she said this. He held his arm out to her and she took it willingly.

Laura and Cassie squealed together.

"Alright, alright." Sirius tried to break them up with a grin on his face.

They all walked together to the Entrance Hall where Peter would have to meet his Hufflepuff date.

As soon as they got into the Hall they stole a table for the Marauders and their dates plus Deedee and Randy. James pulled a chair out for Lily and sat next to her.

The Head Boy and Girl stepped out onto the dance floor as soon as everyone was done eating. The band called Magical Mishaps played a slow song. More people began to file out onto the dance floor after a while.

"May I have this dance?" James asked Lily from behind her.

"You may." She smiled and took his hand. They walked through the couples and stopped in the middle of the floor. He took her hand and put his other hand around her waist.

She put her right hand on his shoulder and started a conversation.

"So, have you seen Snape tonight?" She asked sweetly as they swayed to the tune.

"No, I didn't think he could get a date." James smirked.

Lily jerked her head to the right and James saw Snape dancing with—

"Gina?" James asked loudly.

"Yes, it doesn't look like either of them are having fun, does it?" Lily laughed.

Snape was glaring sourly at James, and Gina was drooling over a seventh year boy dancing near her.

"No it doesn't." James said and then looked around. "Hey, there's Laura and Sirius."

Lily looked behind her to see Laura and Sirius dancing very close together. "They are so cute." She sighed.

"Yeah." James looked at Lily. Man was she gorgeous.

"What?" She asked when she noticed him staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." James laughed. "Just admiring you."

"Was that a pick up line, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked.

James stared at her for a second and cocked his head to the side. "Maybe."

Lily laughed and looked at the floor as the song ended. Everyone applauded and the band of four woman in their twenties stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome Hogwarts students to the annual Yule Ball!" One woman with crazy strawberry blonde hair said in a melodious voice.

Every cheered and clapped at this greeting.

"We will take requests for songs, magical or even muggle." Another woman with bright red hair like Lily's said. More cheering and clapping.

"But first," A third woman with straight black hair smiled. "This is one of our favorites."

"Bending Over Backwards." The fourth woman with two messy buns of brown hair said and picked up her guitar. Everyone cheered and clapped. This was one famous song.

Lily and James decided to get a some butterbeers when they saw Cassie and Remus at the drink table.

"Hey guys!" Lily shouted over the music.

"Hey Lil!" Remus waved. "You look great!"

"Thank you." Lily blushed.

"You aren't the only one who thinks so." Cassie said, staring behind them.

Lily and James looked back. There were about twenty guys staring at the new Lily, unable to believe their eyes. James glared at them and they all returned to their dates.

Remus shook his head and laughed at James's jealousy.

"Well, well, well." A cold voice drawled from behind them.

"Hi Gina." Cassie said enthusiastically and looked her up and down. She had a _very_ low cut bright yellow robe on.

Gina raised an eyebrow at Cassie. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Cassie said. "I just think your dress robe is nice that's all."

"Really?" Gina frowned at her.

"Yeah, it matches your teeth really well." Cassie said and James and Remus burst out laughing.

Gina stalked away to find Snape.

"That was a good one." James high-fived her.

"Thank you, thank you." She bowed.

Sirius and Laura came up to them as the song finished and thunderous applause echoed the Great Hall.

"When do I get the pleasure of dancing with my Lilykins?" Sirius said.

"Oh yes!" Lily said. "The swing dancing! Come on!" She took his hand and dragged him over to the stage to request a song they could swing dance to.

The girl with black hair smiled and nodded before telling the other girls what to play. (A/N: Think Zoot Suit Riot.)

Lily and Sirius went onto the dance floor and she taught him some basic swing-dancing steps. They had a fun time swing each other around the floor, while having a conversation at the same time. They were getting glares from some girls because Sirius was the hottest guy in school with the exception of James, and Lily was getting asked to dance every five seconds but they were all turned down.

"Did you notice the way James looked at you when you came down the stairs?" Sirius mock giggled.

"How could I not?" Lily asked as he spun her in circles. "You catch on pretty quickly with swing dancing."

"I know." Sirius sighed. Lily stared at him. "Okay, now I'm serious. Serious is my middle name."

"Ha ha, Sirius Serious Black." Lily said. "It has a ring to it."

The song ended and Lily looked around. Swing was getting pretty popular. The Magical Mishaps struck up another Swing dancing song.

"Thank you Lilykins." He bowed and strode off to teach Laura his new dance skills.

"Care to join me?" James asked from behind her.

"Great!" Lily took his hands. "Do you know how to Swing dance?"

James grinned. "What do you think?"

"Give me your best shot." Lily eyed him.

James kept that grin and showed her he was a swing dance machine.

He lifted her off the ground around his waist and flipped her over in front of him. All the time, Lily had a smiled plastered on her face.

Soon enough, they were dancing in the middle of a huge circle of people who stopped dancing to watch their amazing moves. He twirled her around and dipped her just as the song ended.

Lily looked into his eyes, breathing hard from all the work. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" He set her straight and there was a thundering amount of applause and whistling.

"It's my little secret." He whispered and led her through the crowd. They reached their table and sat down to take a breather.

Lily glowed when people she didn't even know came up to them to congratulate them or say, 'Dude, that rocked!'.

Sirius and Laura could be seen showing off their new found moves and they were far better than anyone else there.

"That was amazing!" Deedee came over and sat down with Randy.

"It really was." Randy said. "You two make a cute couple."

Deedee slapped her forehead and looked nervously at Lily.

"We—" Lily started.

"Thanks." James smiled at Randy.

Lily widened her eyes.

Deedee laughed nervously and dragged Randy off to dance.

"He's the one who asked you to the ball, right?" James asked.

"Correction." Lily said immediately. "Attempted to ask me."

"Right." James said guiltily.

"Let's go dance." Lily said, sensing his awkwardness.

"Okay." James took her hand and they danced the night away.

He found that he could not keep his eyes off her the whole night. When the clock struck midnight, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with Cassie, Deedee, and Laura.

Remus came over and clapped him on the back sympathetically.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Do you have feelings for Lily?" Remus asked seriously.

"I didn't learn all I could about Swing Dancing in a month for nothing." James replied.

****

#=#=#=#

****

A/N: _YES! I finally finished the Yule Ball! I love you guys! This chapter was twice as long as chapter 10, so there is a double whammy for yah! Any questions or comments, things you did not understand, just review and ask, I promise to answer and question you might have in the next chapter!_

Oh and I _seriously_ recommend the three stories up top. Come on…..I know you have free time. *Smiles angelically*

Hope you enjoyed the Yule Ball! I totally worked hard on it. Thanks guys!

I 

I

\/


	12. Fudge

__

A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed that Yule Ball chapter! Sorry it has taken long for me to get this chapter up. I have been busy and its getting closer to March and this year, March is going to be hell. I am doing two opera productions and one reunion all in the course of March and some of April. One of them is Hansel and Gretel! Yay! I have always wanted to be in this production. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to these ever-wonderful reviewers with questions and comments:

****

Mystikalolo-You totally will get a description of what they are wearing! Dude! I'm not an idiot…..I..…wait…..never mind. Lost my train of thought. HAHAHAHA!

****

Caroline- Thank you! My number 100 reviewer!

****

Shree- Your reviews never disappoint me! Great job on the story by the way! Keep writing and hurry because your starting to get more and more reviews! I'm sure people are checking back and they don't see chapter three and they say, "Aw #@$&!" Really! I bet they do! Well I do, anyway….

****

Quinn- Thank you for reading anyway! Glad I reminded you about reviewing! Kidding—I haven't seen fear.com but if you are scared shitless, I don't think I want to. Anyway, do you have an account? Why don't you write? You review people a lot! Why not write something? I'll be behind you every step of the way!

****

Dieselbaby- I agree! This is a love story! Bringing Voldemort into it totally kills it for me. All this about Lily being a seer. Yeah, right! Pff.

****

Qwvixen21- I cant wait for the ball either! I had fun writing this chapter. You'll enjoy it.

****

Amber- You will see my dear…..you'll see…..

****

Pinkchicklet- cute name! Thanks so much for following this story!

****

Clearbrook- Thanks so much for reading and being so nice in your reviews!

****

Thanks to these reviewers also—MegHarts, KeeperoftheMoon, and LittleHouseGirl.

__

One final note—

****

READ THESE TWO _Lily and James _ STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW:

PLEASE! These stories are awesome and they deserve reviews from Lily and James fans like YOU! Yeah I'm talking about you! No…._you_—don't walk away…..oh well.

Just Like Her by Mystikalolo

That Thing You Do by Shree

_ ****_

ATTENTION ALL LoTR READERS:

There is an amazing story called _Diamond of Long Cleeve_, written by my friend_, LotR-FaNAtiC_. This story is AMAZING, and deserves you wonderful attention! I know you guys have some spare time on your hands, so **PLEASE** check it out because if you like my **romance** story, you will like this one.

****

*Wipes sweat off brow***** Phew!

__

Without Further Adieu,

__

The chapter you have all been waiting for,

__

Onwards to chapter 12!

#=#=#=#

"What do you think?" Lily wrung her hands.

"What do you _mean_, what do I think?" Laura said with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't see the way he looked at you tonight?"

"It was a bit obvious." Cassie said as she combed out her hair, all tangled from dancing.

"So?" Lily awaited the verdict.

"I think he's fallen drunk in love with your beauty so far." Laura said and pulled a sweater over her pajama top. She was weird like that.

"That's stage two." Cassie said, still struggling with her hair.

"What was stage one?" Lily asked.

"The first stage is when he notices you as a person." Laura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not some bimbo." Cassie said casually. "Like Gina."

Lily laughed. "And what is stage three?"

"When he falls in love with your personality." Laura said.

"Stage four?" Lily said.

"Ah-ah-ah." Cassie held her palm up. "You have to wait until James is at stage three."

"Fine." Lily sighed. She was still in her dress robes. She _did_ notice the way James looked at her that night. Though it hurt her a little that it seemed all he like so far was her beauty, Lily thought herself rather plain. Petunia reminded her ever chance she got.

"Goodnight girls." Laura said.

Four goodnights echoed it.

The next morning, the Marauders woke up early to each find a present for Lily, Cassie, and Laura.

"Whoa!" Sirius said loudly, waking up Frank Longbottom. All three girls had given him loads of fudge. "I am going to gain so much weight."

"What did I get from Cassie." Remus murmured, looking through his gifts.

"Oh my God." James said quietly. He held a deluxe broom care service kit from Lily. Twig tweezers, Polishing wax, a scarlet rag, Smoothing liquid, a hand booklet, and an extra booklet on spells to add comfort to the seat and grip of the broom.

"That must have cost a bundle." Peter observed.

Remus and Sirius grinned at each other. They helped Lily find the perfect gift for James during the last Hogsmead visit.

"Fudge!" Sirius danced about the room. "I got some fudge! Fudge! Fudge! It tastes so good! Good! Good!"

James stared at him as if he'd gone insane. Scratch that. He _knew_ Sirius was insane.

"I have to go give the girls a great big hug!" Sirius pranced out of the room. He ran down the stairs through the common room, up the stairs and barged into the girl's dorm.

Laura awoke to Sirius standing over her with baskets of fudge in his arms. She screamed when she saw him but he shushed her by planting a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for the fudge!" Sirius sang.

"No problem Sirius." Lily said.

Cassie threw a pillow at his head.

Sirius hugged Lily and Cassie and kissed Laura one more time before he left.

"That boy of yours….." Cassie muttered.

Sirius stuck his head in the doorway. "I heard that." Cassie threw her stuffed bear this time. "Oh, Lily. James is ecstatic about the gift." He winked and sped off to his dormitory.

Lily smiled to herself and stretched her arms over her head.

"Let's see what James got you." Laura crawled with her blanket wrapped around her body and sat at the foot of Lily's bed.

"Alright." Lily picked up the parcel and Laura snatched the card away.

"To Lily, From James." Laura said. "How original."

Lily smiled and unwrapped the present and gasped at what she saw. A dark green cloak lay at her feet. She stood and picked it up to examine it further. The outside was dark green and the inside was a black silk material.

"Its gorgeous!" Cassie squealed.

Lily wrapped the cloak around herself. She looked amazing in it. She sat on her bed with the cloak still on and picked up Sirius's gift. She slipped the card out and opened it slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"To Lilykins from Sirius." Lily laughed. "P.S. James would have put that on his card but that is MY name for you."

Laura rolled her eyes. "He got you a bunch of sugar quills and Zonko's Joke shop pranks. Am I right?"

Lily nodded.

"He better have gotten me something better." Laura opened her gift hastily and screamed.

"Shut up Laura!" Cassie yelled, covering her ears.

"What did he get you?" Lily asked.

"A—a—a—" Laura stuttered. She held a tiny black box in her hand.

"A small box." Cassie said unenthusiastically. "Woohoo."

"That isn't just _any_ box, Cass." Lily put her fingers to her lips.

"How did her get one?" Laura asked nobody in particular.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"It's called a Bank Box." Lily explained. "It can take you back to relive any moment of your life. You can store memories in it too. Like a pensieve. They're very rare."

"What if you changed the course of your life?" Cassie asked.

"It won't let you." Lily said. "It was made especially with that idea in mind."

"This is so awesome!" Laura said and paced the room, thinking of a good time to go back to.

"What did Remus get you?" Lily asked. "He got me an astronomy globe."

"Those are so great." Laura interrupted. "Too bad I don't take Astronomy."

"Let's go down to breakfast, I'm sure the boys are waiting for us there. It's almost eight o'clock." Cassie said.

As soon as the girls had finished dressing, they skipped down to the Great Hall and entered gleefully. Lily had James's gift wrapped tightly around her shoulders even though they were inside the castle. She didn't care. It was from James!

"Do you like it?" James asked as she stood behind him.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" She hugged him from behind and then sat down next to him.

"Glad to hear it!" James said. "I knew it would match your eyes when you are frustrated."

Lily grinned at him. "Yeah, well." She muttered. He was constantly annoying her to see what color green her eyes would change to. "Do you like your gift?" She asked almost too casually.

"Love it." He hugged her. "Thank you, Lil. Your gift was better than Sirius's."

"Hey!" Sirius chucked a piece of toast at him.

Lily caught it and took a bite. "Thanks Sirius."

"Fudge." He muttered.

"By the way, what are you going to do with all that fudge!" Remus asked. "You certainly can't eat it all for a while."

"Are you kidding?" Laura raised an eyebrow. "He will probably scarf it all up in one sitting by tomorrow."

"That's if I can't find something else to keep me busy." Sirius slipped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, ew." Cassie commented.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Laura giggled and planted a kiss on his lips before she turned back to her food.

"Aw, I want another one." Sirius held her tighter.

"Another what?"

Sirius put two fingers to his lips with a sly smile.

"Fine." She sighed and kissed him again a little longer and pulled away suddenly.

Sirius pushed out his lower lip.

"No!" Laura said stiffly. "I'm hungry."

"You can have some of my," Sirius said seductively. "_Fudge_."

Laura shook her head and ignored him.

"Okay, raise your hand if you're about to barf." James said and Cassie raised her arm high in the air.

"Come on, _muffin_." Sirius pulled Laura from her seat, emphasizing his pet name for her to annoy James.

"Fine." Laura let herself be dragged away after she grabbed a large blueberry muffin from Lily's plate.

"Hey, I was eating that." Lily said to herself.

"Here." Peter gave her his half-eaten muffin.

"No thanks Pete." Lily laughed.

Peter shrugged and took it back. Cassie gave her the muffin on her plate. Luckily, she hadn't eaten any of it.

"What are we going to do today?" Remus asked as he ate his eggs and bacon.

"We could have another snowball fight." James said.

"No way." Cassie said immediately. "Not after yesterday."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Laura nailed me in the arse and I can barely sit as it is." Cassie said indignantly.

"Don't be such a baby." Lily said. "It was snow. There is no way it could have hurt you unless there was a block of ice in it."

Cassie gave her a pointed look.

"I guess Laura isn't as innocent as she seems." Remus said.

Cassie laughed. "Lily, let's go back to the room."

"Why?" James asked.

"We'll be back, we'll be back." Cassie said and stood up.

"When?" Remus asked.

"Protective, are we?" Lily asked.

"She _is_ my girlfriend." Remus said. He immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Lily's face. It would have made anyone, even Gina want to just hug her. She looked down sadly.

"That's right." Lily said, trying to sound cheerful.

Cassie grabbed her arm and led her out of the Great Hall.

"Why is she upset?" James asked.

"Uh—" Remus started. "I guess I was a little harsh."

"No it wasn't that." James said, staring after them.

"She's lonely." Remus admitted.

James looked at him. "Really?"

"Maybe." Remus said casually.

"Remus, I never really told you and I know you probably have had a hunch, but I think that I like Lily." James said entirely fast.

Remus almost spit his juice out. "What?"

"You said you could tell last night!" James said hysterically.

"I was kidding!" Remus said.

"Well…..I do." James sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"She'll never like me." James looked up at him.

Remus snorted.

"What?" James asked, getting irritated. "She made it clear to me in Diagon Alley." He said miserably.

Remus could not believe his ears. Lily was head over heals for James and he thought she did not care about him at all. He burst out laughing right there in his seat next to James.

James glared at him. "What is so funny?" He asked in a low voice.

"You haven't noticed it yet?" Remus said through laughs.

"Noticed what?" James asked.

"Never mind." Remus laughed some more. "You will find out soon enough."

James narrowed his eyes at him. He was going through pain because the one girl he truly ever liked did not like him back. How could he laugh at a time like this?

Remus was in tears and his laughter took a few minutes to subside.

"What's your problem?" James asked angrily. "You're supposed to be my friend! Lily doesn't like me, I'm getting a stabbing pain in my heart and you are laughing!"

Remus started up laughing again. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon. I promise!

*I want to say thank you so much to everyone reading. I can't believe I got over one hundred reviews. Bah! I love you guys!


	13. Admitted Feelings

__

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I had earlier. School is getting tough and I am getting butt loads of homework lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh yeah, and it got deleted when I was one the last sentence so I had to start afresh.

Great, eh?

__

One final note—

****

READ THESE TWO _Lily and James _ STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW:

PLEASE! These stories are awesome and they deserve reviews from Lily and James fans like YOU! Yeah I'm talking about you! No…._you_—don't walk away…..oh well.

Just Like Her by Mystikalolo

That Thing You Do by Shree

_ ****_

ATTENTION ALL LoTR READERS:

There is an amazing story called _Diamond of Long Cleeve_, written by my friend_, LotR-FaNAtiC_. This story is AMAZING, and deserves you wonderful attention! I know you guys have some spare time on your hands, so **PLEASE** check it out because if you like my **romance** story, you will like this one.

****

*Wipes sweat off brow***** Phew!

__

Onwards to chapter 13!

#=#=#=#

"Just do it, Lil." Cassie said as she flipped through Witch Weekly on her bed.

Lily paced the room, biting her nails nervously. "I can't just _tell_ James how I feel about him! He has girls literally hanging off him!" She said hysterically. "Do you think he'd really care if I, Lily Evans, the biggest geek told him I fancied him?"

"Yes." Cassie replied, slapping her magazine down. "James is a good person. He wont shun you _or_ embarrass you if you told him."

Lily stopped pacing and looked at her friend wearily. "You think so?"

"I know so." Cassie said reassuringly. "But if he does I promise to hang him by his ball sack, alright?"

"What a nice thought." Lily said half-heartedly.

Cassie laughed and flipped through the magazine some more.

Just then, the door burst open and there stood Laura with a look of pure bliss on her face. Her black cardigan was button the wrong way and her hair was very tangled.

"Man, do I feel _good_!" She breathed in and shut the door with her foot.

"Where have you been?" Cassie asked nervously.

"With Sirius." Laura said simply.

"You didn't…" Lily asked slowly.

"No!" Laura widened her eyes. "Of course not!"

Cassie exhaled and sat back.

"I'm not _that_ stupid." Laura said. "I don't need to be getting pregnant in my fifth year, thank you very much."

"Not like Narcissa." Cassie pointed out.

"That is such a horrible thing to go through at fifteen." Lily said. "Could you imagine?"

Laura pursed her lips and plopped onto her bed. "That would be bad."

"Do you think she'll stay at Hogwarts?" Cassie asked.

"I don't even want to think about it." Laura shivered.

"Yeah." Cassie said. "Back to what we were talking about before."

"What was that?" Laura untangled her hair with her fingers.

"I think…I think I might tell James." Lily said with an unsure smile. Just thinking about it made her feel sick.

"Don't be so nervous, Lil." Laura said. "James is a great guy. You would not have started liking him if he weren't a nice guy."

"Yeah, since when have you ever liked assholes?" Cassie asked.

Laura snorted. Cassie was so…Cassie.

"You know what?" Lily said defiantly. "I am going to do it. I will march right downstairs to find James…and I'll tell him about my feelings for him."

"Good girl!" Laura shouted.

"Go and get him!" Cassie said.

Lily shakily opened the door and descended the stairs with her head held high.

She noticed Peter sitting with Sirius next to the fireplace. Sirius had pretty much the same appearance as Laura did. He smiled at her when she approached.

"Hey Lil." Sirius said and Peter smiled at her before turning back to the game of Gobstones.

"Hi Sirius." Lily said, her heart beating faster and faster, she thought it might rip out of her chest.

"What may I do you for?" He asked, touching his messy hair.

"Do you—do you know where James is?" She asked, wringing her hands.

Sirius gave her a sly smile. "He's in the library."

"The library? What is he doing there?" She asked.

"Remus forced him into going there to finish his vampire essay." Sirius said.

"Why didn't he make you go?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I was preoccupied." Sirius said.

Lily laughed and headed for the portrait hole.

***

"Do you think I can do it?" James breathed heavily.

"Yes, of course." Remus said from across the table in the library.

"O-okay." James said. He didn't know why he liked this girl so much. She was just Lily. One of his best friends, whom last year didn't even talk two words to each other the whole year except when she was paired with him for a project. She was shy and he was this golden boy.

James stood up but collapsed into his chair again. "I can't do it."

"Nonsense!" Remus hauled him up and pushed him out of the library.

James walked slowly around the corridor in circles. He couldn't do it. Lily was his friend and she would surely laugh at him or…or…_something_. How could he even think she would be interested in him?

James huffed angrily and stalked down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't wait. He had to tell her before his heart plummeted through his chest. 

But why did he feel so nervous? It was only Lily Evans. Dear, sweet…Lily.

"Calm down James." He said quietly. His dark eyes scanned the long walk down the hall past a few empty classrooms.

He couldn't help but wonder where Lily was at that precise moment and what she was doing.

"Oh Shit!" Lily jumped back a few feet. She had bumped right into the last person she wanted to see.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Excuse me, Gina." Lily tried to push her way past but Gina held a palm up.

"One moment, _Lil_." She sneered.

Lily stood and folded her arms under her chest and tapped her left foot impatiently.

"I just wanted to know—" Gina said in a slow, drawling voice.

"Out with it, I don't have much time." Lily said, feeling really irritated.

Gina scoffed and flipped her blonde hair. "Where are you off to?" She asked with a grin. "The morgue?"

Lily gave Gina a puzzled look as she laughed at her own stupid joke. "Wait—that wasn't even funny. It didn't even make sense!"

Gina stopped giggling and stared at Lily with distaste. "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" Lily laughed. "What is _your_ problem?"

"_My_ problem?" Gina asked. "You know what—"

"Enough!" Lily screeched. "Enough, enough, enough! I don't have time for this right now! If you would please excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Gina asked darkly at her retreated back. "Off to bug James?"

Lily whirled around. "What business is it of yours?" She asked dangerously.

"I am merely trying to help you by giving you the reality." Gina smirked. "Can't you see it?"

"Oh, yes!" Lily smiled. "Humiliating me in front of everyone _including_ James has done a lot for me, thanks."

"So you do like him!" Gina squealed.

"You've already known that!" Lily yelled in frustration. It was official, she was the biggest idiot ever known to mankind.

"Well…at least I went out with him! You cant even get him to talk to you." Gina retorted.

"Don't you see he was just using you?" Lily said. "You and all of those other bimbos!"

"So why are you going after him?" Gina asked.

Lily opened her mouth to hurl another insult at her but abruptly closed it. She couldn't take it, she was going to walk away before she could stop herself from decking her in the jaw.

"Think you actually have a chance with him?" Gina called after her.

Ignore her, Lily.

"Better than you ever would." Gina and Lily whirled around to see none other than golden boy himself.

Lily rolled her eyes and stalked away again. She was not in the mood to get into another confrontation with James, nonetheless. She needed to calm down before she would _kill_ this girl.

"Wuss!" Gina screamed.

Too late.

Lily spun around and stormed after Gina. Gina's face took a forced look of determination and bravery. As she got there she looked Gina up and down and let out a sharp breath.

"You aren't even worth my time." She said in a low voice and stalked in the other direction.

"Wait! No!" Gina yelled and walked closely after her. She needed to show James that she could fight too.

"Stop right there!" Gina yelled. 

No answer.

"LILY!" 

No answer.

Gina took matters in her own hands and pounced on her back. Lily let out a shriek of surprise and toppled over onto the floor. Gina jumped and put her hands around Lily's neck, attempting to choke her.

"Gina! No! What are you doing!" James yelled and ran after them.

Lily gasped for air. That was something she couldn't easily get out of. She felt her hands close around her neck tighter and tighter. It had been seconds since she last drew breath and was now panicking in her mind. She grabbed Gina's hands and tried to pry them off her blue purple neck.

"Get off her!" James pulled Gina away with no effort.

"I'll squeeze harder if you don't let go!" Gina screeched.

James immediately let go. What could he do?

Lily slowly put her hand into her robe pocket and took the only thing she had inside of it.

Her trusty quill.

She pried it under Gina's fingers and it pushed them away from her neck. Lily kicked Gina in the face as she moved backwards and gasped for air.

James grabbed Gina's hands and held them behind her back.

Lily clutched at her neck, feeling the swollen glands and muscles. Gina had a hard grip. At least there was _something_ useful in her. She got to her feet with much effort and leaned against a wall for support.

Gina wrenched herself from James's grasp and ran down the corridor and out of sight.

"Lily!" James went over to her and held her back. She still gasped in pain and could barely speak. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Lily shook her head vigorously and then suddenly wished she had not, for the feeling of faintness overcame her and she dropped into James's arms.

He looked sadly at her limpness and picked her up slowly. He hated Gina. He was going to get revenge for this. Lily hadn't done anything to her at all and Gina attacked her for no reason.

Lily started breathing normally and her eyes fluttered open. Though, James was concentrating on his revenge, so he did not notice.

"I'm so sorry, Lil." He was saying softly. "I just came to talk to you, and tell you how much I cared about you, and Gina got to you before I could do anything. You could have…_died_."

Lily snapped her eyes shut to pretend as if she were sleeping.

"And I can't believe how many times I have made a fool of myself for you." He continued. "I know you can't hear me but, I…I am so sorry for everything I've ever done to you…I _cannot_ believe I even went out with Gina. And, you were right…I only went for bimbos around here. The truth is…" He trailed off, "I've never really had feelings for anyone in my entire life. Except you."

Lily shivered, not believing what he said was true. He probably just felt bad for her, so he was giving the speech. James held her closer and she shivered again.

Well…maybe not.

#=#=#=#

A/N: Sorry this took for friggin ever! Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! I love you guys and I know who all of you are! Next chapter will have replies to reviews! I promise! So leave a hearty one. I like questions. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I love you guys!


	14. I Spy

__

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! I have not updated in a while but thank you for bearing with me! School so getting unbelievably hard, I am going to sleep at about 2 a.m. and waking at 6 a.m.

I hardly have time to eat. Please bear with me until I get through the shock. It was like a punch in the face. The amount of schoolwork is getting ridiculously large.

Thanks for reading!

*Also I'm really pissed at my brother for being a dick head so please forgive me if I give the characters a bit of attitude.

*Also, I need you guys not to ask me to email you when I update, I have absolutely no time. Otherwise I would gladly do it, but I have very limited time to the computer and I use that for writing. You could...uh…add me to favorites list to see if I've updated as an alternative…*hint hint* wink wink….

****

Thanks to these ever-wonderful reviewers:

LittleHouseGirl- It is a good thing that you are mushy. I am too!

Everblue3- You are so funny! I did the Narcissa thing for a special reason, and with the thought that Draco would be like 20 years older than Harry. You'll see…

Clearbrook- You are way too nice. Give me some criticism.

KeeperoftheMoon- AW! Too sweet!

Mya14- No this is not brilliant, but THANK you!

Shree- I don't deserve you as a friend! And update your fricken story!

The Elfin Child- Thanks, I am always loopy too.

Whalegirl- Ooh, so nice.

Dieselbaby- Yeah, I kinda get tired of the big, bad old Voldy thing. I say, let them live.

Mystikalolo- Your story is doing so well! Woo hoo!

Gina- And you like this story? Even though the bee-atch in the story has your name?! You are too cool.

LilyRoseEvans- I am very glad you like it.

Chick of the Dark Moon- Thank you thank you thank you!

KV- I have wanted to add a Quidditch scene but I suck at writing them. I'll think about it and attempt it.

Tina-Snape- You will see, my child…you will see…*creepy music plays* No, I am just kidding, I like your idea.

Audreetee- EXACTLY!

Destiny's Pheonix- You're a hopeless romantic too?!

Giggles- Zank you Ferry much.

Lady Godiva- I can try.

****

*Wipes sweat off brow***** Phew!

__

Onwards to chapter 14!

#=#=#=#

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"I'll be right back." James insisted. "You need your rest."

Lily had just spent the past two days in the hospital wing, thanks to Gina's strong hands and rough nails.

"No." Lily said stubbornly. "I am coming with you."

"Stop talking!" James pushed her back onto her pillow. "Madam Pomfrey said that if you keep at it you will lose your voice forever!"

"She's lying." Lily huffed.

James laughed and sat at the edge of her bed. "I cannot win over that stubbornness."

"Damn straight." Lily remarked.

"Quiet." James said sternly.

"Fine." She said.

"Lily!"

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

"_Lil_."

"Starting now."

James sighed and shook his head. She had that smart sense of humor even when she was in the worst of situations.

"There's our girl!" Laura said as she and Cassie ran over to their bed-ridden friend.

"This seems to be your second bedroom nowadays." Cassie observed.

Lily scowled at her. "I—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" James silenced her with a finger to her lips.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms.

"I'll be right back." James stood up and walked out of the hospital wing.

Cassie turned to Lily as she sat cross-legged in a chair. "So…."

Lily caught her smirk and rolled her eyes.

"He seems to be at your every beck and call." Laura observed.

"Nonsense." Lily frowned, wishing it were true.

"What do you mean, _nonsense_?" Cassie asked with a grin.

Lily began to feel irritated. "He just feels that it is his job to take care of me while I am here because he believes it is his fault Gina tried to kill me."

"Sure he does." Laura pat her on the arm.

Lily scowled even more. If possible.

"Anyway, we brought you the latest witch weekly and some sweets from Honeydukes." Cassie smiled.

"Because we love you so much!" Laura said.

"Thanks." Lily laughed. Her friends were so weird.

She looked around the Hospital Wing. It really _was_ becoming her permanent bedroom lately.

"I'm bored." Laura said.

"I know!" Cassie snapped her fingers.

"You know what?" Lily asked.

"We can play I Spy!" Cassie said brightly.

Laura snorted. "That game is for muggle kids!"

"And what exactly is wrong with muggles?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, Lil." Laura smiled innocently.

"I spy with my _bionic_ eye, something beginning with…"

Meanwhile…

"Prongs! Where have you been, old buddy?" Sirius asked as he ran into the Common Room.

"Stupid question." Remus said from the couch. Peter snorted.

"Very funny." James said, obviously annoyed.

"What are you doing away from your maiden's bed?" Sirius asked as he waltzed towards James.

"I came to see if you guys wanted to visit her." James said.

"We saw her ten minutes ago!" Peter shouted.

"Well, you guys should care more about your friends!" James said stubbornly.

"Calm down, James." Sirius said with a smile. "We'll come."

They followed James to the hospital wing and pushed the door open.

"I spy with my bionic eye, something beginning with…H!" Cassie said enthusiastically.

"Hospital Wing." Lily sighed.

"Shut up Cassie." Laura said, her head in her hands.

"How is our Lily doing?" Remus asked.

"Weren't you here like ten minutes ago?" Lily asked.

"Oh thank God!" Laura scrambled up and ran over to Sirius.

"Hey!" Cassie frowned. "I'm not _that_ boring!"

Lily smiled. James was back.

James smiled. Lily was here.

Sirius emitted a cough that sounded oddly like, 'He likes you.' However, James ignored it.

He was getting to the ridiculous point in _Drunk Love_, where he would do anything to be by her side. He just could not get enough of her. Cassie, Laura, Remus, Sirius, and Peter certainly noticed this. They just wondered how long it would be before the two idiots would admit their feelings for each other.

Madam Pomfrey strode in and over to Lily. She put her palm to her forehead and leaned back. "You seem to be fine now. You may go."

"Finally." Lily jumped out of bed and dragged everyone back to Gryffindor Tower.

Once they got back, Lily changed into a sweater and jeans and ran down to the Common Room.

"Hey Lily!" Deedee came up and hugged her.

"Hey Deed, how are you?" Lily asked.

"I should ask you the same!" Deedee smiled as they sat down on a couch to chat.

"I'm perfectly fine." Lily replied.

"Good to hear it!" Deedee said. "Anyway, that wench of a Gryffindor went off somewhere. No doubt to go and…"

Their conversation went on and on until they heard McGonagall's voice magically booming throughout the castle.

"Would everyone, please report to the Great Hall for an emergency announcement." Her voice said in her usual stern manner.

"Wonder what it could be." Laura and Cassie came up behind them.

They walked along the corridor together until Laura, Cassie, Lily, and Deedee screeched and jumped a foot in the air simultaneously.

"Sirius!" She screamed. "Where are you! I know it was you who pinched me in the arse right now!"

Everyone turned to look at her curiously.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She asked a particular sixth year.

"There he is." Cassie pointed ahead of them. Sirius and the Marauders were laughing like maniacs.

"Let's get them." Lily snarled.

All four girls sprinted after them and jumped on each of the Marauder's backs.

They ended up in a large jumble until a Prefect from Slytherin walked up and ordered them to behave themselves.

"—And I would _think_ that two Prefects would set the better example for younger students."

Sirius flipped her off when she sauntered away.

"Sirius!" Laura chided him.

He gave her his heart-melting smile and she hugged him around the waist anyway.

They and the rest of the Gryffindors set off for the Great Hall and took their seats as they reached the house tables.

Professor McGonagall stood up, wringing her hands nervously. "I h-have an announcement to make."

All eyes and ears were alert.

"One of our students…one of our students has been kidnapped." She stated.

A silence filled the Great Hall and the awkwardness in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"If you please, miss." The head girl stood up and asked. "Which student?"

McGonagall turned to everyone with a voice unlike her own. "Gina Randall."

Most eyes in the Hall turned to Lily Evans suspiciously.

"Oh great." She moaned and put her head in her hands.

#=#=#=#

A/N: There y'all are! Well, okay that chapter kind of sucked, but I promise the next one to be more exciting. This one came out more humorous than it was supposed to be, but what the heck!

Thank you so much for the reviews.

I love you guys! No, really, I do!

__

One final note—

****

READ THESE TWO _Lily and James _ STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW:

PLEASE! These stories are awesome and they deserve reviews from Lily and James fans like YOU! Yeah I am talking about you! No…._you_—don't walk away…..Oh well.

Just Like Her by Mystikalolo

That Thing You Do by Shree (If she ever UPDATES) Ahem Ahem…

_ ****_

ATTENTION ALL LoTR READERS:

There is an amazing story called _Diamond of Long Cleeve_, written by my friend_, LotR-FaNAtiC_. This story is AMAZING, and deserves your wonderful attention! I know you guys have some spare time on your hands, so **PLEASE** check it out because if you like my **romance** story, you will like this one.

I guarantee it!


	15. Where's Gina?

__

A/N: You guys are UNBE-fricken-LIEVABLE! I never thought I would get 200 reviews in so short a time! Thank you so much! I am really excited that I 'inspired' someone to write Lily and James fic. Whoa! I did not know I could do that. I WUV you people!

__

Okay…I usually reply to reviews, but I am on limited time today, so I cant. I promise replies next chapter. Therefore, it will probably be every other update. However, I love you guys!

*I posted a new story! YES, I am totally continuing this one, but I would really appreciate it if you could read my new story, to get the juices flowing.

It is LOTR, so if you have never read the books or seen the movies (shame, shame) you should not feel guilty. Heh heh, thanks anyway. Just thought I would let you know.

It is called _'Unrequited Feelings'_. Just check it out by clicking my name.

Of course, you do not have to.

No really you do.

But seriously guys, I only have zero reviews and it's been up for a while.

I think I am just getting too accustomed to you lovely people who review this story.

****

*Wipes sweat off brow***** Phew!

OH YEAH! And I haven't tried a Quidditch scene yet, so I thank you to reviewer KV who politely reminded me that I hadn't put any Quidditch in. And what is life with out Quidditch? I promise that for chapter 16!

__

Onwards to chapter 15!

#=#=#=#

Lily shut her eyes tightly and massaged her temples rhythmically.

"For the last God damn time, Lily did not 'kidnap' Gina." Cassie growled after a curious sixth year sauntered off.

"Thank you, Cass." Lily smiled weakly and opened her eyes to look around.

She, Cassie, and Laura sat under a large oak tree on the school grounds near the lake. They sat with books, parchment, and quills spread across a purple blanket.

"It will all blow over in a few days." Laura pat her back softly. "Not to worry."

"Where do you think she could have gone off to?" Lily asked. She obviously could not keep her mind off Gina's disappearance.

"Who cares?" Cassie said as she leaned against the tree.

Laura stood up and wiped the grass off the seat of her skirt as she walked over to the edge of the lake and knelt to pick up some rocks.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as Laura walked back towards them with a handful of dirty gray rocks.

"I thought we could carry these around with us wherever we go." Laura stated simply.

"…And?" Lily asked.

"Next person who asks us where Gina is---WHAP!" She made a violent motion in the air. "Right between the eyes."

Lily laughed. "Don't be silly, Laura."

"I think it's a good idea." Cassie stated.

Lily smiled and looked out towards the school. She saw four vague figured skipping across the grounds towards her.

"Oh Lord." Laura laughed as each of the girls recognized them as the Marauders.

Laura got off the ground and ran towards Sirius who had his arms wide open, ready to embrace her.

Remus picked Cassie up off the ground and spun her around.

"You guys act as if you haven't seen each other in years!" James said in disbelief and then turned to Lily. "Hey Lil." He greeted cheerily.

"Hey James, hey Peter." Lily set her parchment aside, and took Peter's outstretched hand to help her stand.

"Today is a Hogsmead day." Sirius said as soon as he and Laura had stopped baby talking to each other. Much to the relief of Peter, who thought he would hurl if he were forced to endure any more.

"Sirius, I told you already!" Laura held his hand genuinely. "We have to finish our homework."

"Yeah." Cassie added promptly. "You guys should too."

"Study?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows and proceeded to mouth the word as if he had never heard it before.

"So, uh Lily." James said. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Gina around lately, have you?"

Lily gave him a withering look. "Not recently, no." She knew he was just teasing her. As always.

"We know where she is!" Sirius sang.

"Sirius, don't joke about things like that." Laura chided him seriously.

"We aren't joking." Remus said in the same tone as Laura.

"Well, how do you know where she is?" Lily asked.

"She is hiding out in Hogsmead at this very moment." Peter said proudly.

"Exactly where did you receive this information?" Cassie asked doubtfully.

Peter and the rest of the Marauders looked at each other nervously from the corners of their eyes. Only they knew about Peter's nightly visit to Hogsmead as a rat when he stumbled upon Gina.

"We found her there." James said.

"Was she alive?" Lily asked frantically.

"Yes, yes. Not to worry." Remus said.

"The bad news is, she was really kidnapped." James sighed.

"Wonderful." Cassie leaned against Remus lethargically.

"What are we waiting for?" Lily said. "Let's go!"

Laura, Cassie, Lily, and the Marauders ran towards the castle so that they could get to Hogsmead before Gina was hurt or worse, killed.

Which probably wouldn't have been such a burden for them, but they had soft hearts and couldn't let that happen.

But suddenly, Sirius stopped.

"What is it now, Sirius?" Laura said, out of breath.

"Why are we going to help her? We're supposed to hate her. She kind of tried to kill Lily by the way." Sirius said.

"If she is killed, Lily will be blamed." James said.

"Then you two go alone, the more of us, the harder it will be." Sirius said with an unmistakable devilish grin on his face.

James looked from each Marauder to Lily. "Fine, alright."

Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius.

She knew what he was trying to do. That bastard.

"Come on, James." She said and walked away from the five teenagers.

Laura watched as they walked away. "Don't they make the most adorable couple?"

"No."

Laura, Cassie, Peter, Remus, and Sirius whipped around to see who it was, but before they could utter a word, they were knocked out from behind.

Except Peter. He escaped just in time by hiding behind a rather large tree.

He gasped when he saw who it was.

****

#=#=#=#

A/N: 

__

One final note—

****

READ THESE TWO _Lily and James _ STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW:

PLEASE! These stories are awesome and they deserve reviews from Lily and James fans like YOU! Yeah I am talking about you! No…._you_—don't walk away…..Oh well.

Just Like Her by Mystikalolo

That Thing You Do by Shree (SHE UPDATED!!!)

_ ****_

ATTENTION ALL LoTR READERS:

There is an amazing story called _Diamond of Long Cleeve_, written by my friend_, LotR-FaNAtiC_. This story is AMAZING, and deserves your wonderful attention! I know you guys have some spare time on your hands, so **PLEASE** check it out because if you like my **romance** story, you will like this one.

I guarantee it!


	16. Laura's Condition

__

A/N: You are too wonderful! I got about twenty reviews for chapter fifteen and that's like…whoa. Okay, not one for words today. Sorry! Well anyway my other story is doing okay so I decided to keep up with both equally.

OKAY AND YEAH THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT! I AM GLAD YOU GUYS POINTED IT OUT TO ME! I thought it wasn't one of my better chapters but thanks for bearing with me! This one will be extra long!

*I posted a new story! YES, I am totally continuing this one, but I would really appreciate it if you could read my new story, to get the juices flowing.

It is LOTR, and I got about 11 reviews for four chapters. *sob * Anyway, yeah. Here's your goddamn chapter.

*Okay, and I AM continuing this story! I promise never to leave you there for so long ever again! I promise also to update at least every week. That will be the maximum amount of time between updates. But if I can sneak onto the computer if my homework is done, I can update sooner.

Oh, and guess what?! I am getting an F in Honors Chemistry! Wtf!

__

Onwards to chapter 16!

#=#=#=#

"Deedee." Peter whispered into his hand from behind the tree. He felt his anger boil up inside. "DEEDEE! What the HELL?!"

Deedee dropped the large tree branch and looked over at Peter. "What do you want?"

"How the hell could you do that to your friends?" Peter yelled at her. (A/N: Peter isn't evil until years later. I personally think he is innocent.)

"Fuck off, Pettigrew." Deedee sighed as she kicked Cassie's unconscious form on top of Remus's.

Peter let out an outrageous battle cry and tackled her to the floor.

Meanwhile…

"Fuck!" James cursed as he stubbed his toe on a stone step clumsily.

"Don't fucking curse!" Lily said. (A/N: Got that, eh? I learned that from my cousin. Ah, such classy minds we have these days.)

James laughed at her slight oxy-moron and rubbed his foot tenderly.

"Well, it looks like she isn't here." Lily sighed. "I guess Peter was lying."

"Peter wouldn't lie." James said. "Not about something so serious."

"Whatever you say. Let's head back." Lily said.

"Where can she be?" James asked as they stepped onto the streets of Hogsmead.

"I have no idea." Lily sighed.

"Maybe she's faking it?" James suggested.

"Knowing Gina…she might be." Lily mused, tapping a finger to her lips.

"Wouldn't someone have found her by now? I mean, Professors have been searching for her for days." James ran a hand through his thick hair.

Lily bit her lip as her heartbeat quickened. She hadn't noticed how great he looked because she was too busy worrying about Gina. Damn her.

"Hey Lil…" James started, attempting to steer the conversation to a happier note.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"Let's go get a butterbeer, shall we?" James suggested, holding his arm out to her.

Lily shook her head with a smile and obligingly took his outstretched arm.

__

#=#=#=#

Peter tackled Deedee down and held her to the floor while she struggled underneath him. She brought her head up quickly and Peter pushed her shoulders back down. Her head hit the large branch with a tremendous amount of force and she knocked out. Peter got to his knees and sighed.

"Who would have thought…" He said before he got up to retrieve Dumbledore and the other professors.

__

#=#=#=#

"Where are they?" Lily asked the nurse frantically.

"Dear, they are in no fit state to have visitors at the moment—"

"These are our best friends and if you don't let us see them, we will whether you like it or not." James interrupted her forcefully.

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey sighed turned around.

Lily mouthed a 'Thank you' to James as he and Peter followed her. He winked back.

"Cassie!" Lily whispered and rushed over to her friend's side.

"Hey Lil." Cassie smiled weakly.

"How is your head, sweetie?" Lily asked.

"Well it hurts like hell." Cassie closed one eye as she ran her hand along the large bump on the back of her head.

"Poor girl." Lily said as James pulled a chair and sat down in it next to her bed.

"How is Laura?" Cassie asked.

"She's still unconscious." Lily said sadly.

"WHAT THE—"

"Sirius is up." James said cheerily.

"OW! THIS HURTS LIKE A MOTHER F—"

"Sirius!" James hugged his friend before he could bitch anymore.

"Get OFF me!" Sirius said and pushed James off him.

"Alright Sirius, alright." James laughed and sat next to him.

"Sirius?" Sirius asked, confused. "Who's that?"

"Stop being stupid, Sirius." Lily said as she approached.

"I'm not playing. What or who is Sirius?" Sirius asked.

Lily widened her eyes and looked at James.

"You are Sirius." James laughed nervously. "Don't you know that?"

"I'm not Sirius." He said and looked up at Lily. "What's a Sirius?"

Lily's jaw dropped. _Wtf?_ "He couldn't possibly have amnesia, could he?"

"I don't know." Peter said. "He took a pretty hard blow to the head."

"Wonderful." Lily sighed.

"Lily?" A voice came from her left.

Lily looked over to see Laura starting to sit up and rub her eyes in her bed.

"Laura!" Lily screeched, running over to her friend's side. She jumped onto the side of the bed and hugged her friend enthusiastically.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked, referring to Laura. "She's quite pretty."

James shook his head sadly. "Well, that _was_ your girlfriend."

"What's a girlfriend?" Sirius asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Just shut up." James rubbed his temples.

"SIRIUS!" Laura shrieked and stumbled out of bed towards him. She jumped onto his bed and hugged him tightly. "Sirius, I—"

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as she sat up straight.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked sadly. She eyed James and he looked at the floor guiltily. She turned back to Sirius and edged off his bed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sirius what's the matter with you?" Laura asked, on the verge of tears. "Why are you acting so strangely?"

"What's strangely?" Sirius asked curiously.

Laura stood up and walked backwards a few steps. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what—who _are_ you?" Sirius asked stubbornly.

"It's me, Laura." Laura walked back to his side, kneeling as she took his hand.

"Laura." Sirius mused. "That's a pretty name. Where did you get it?"

Laura resorted to uncontrollable stuttering. She couldn't get a single word out correctly.

Lily hugged her friend and smoothed her hair as she sobbed into her shoulder. They walked back to the bed she was originally in and sat down on the comfortable blankets.

"It's alright, Laura." Lily cooed.

Cassie got up from her bed and walked slowly towards Sirius. She sat in the chair next his bed and stared him hard in the face.

"Sirius, what's my name?" She asked sternly.

"I don't know, what is it?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Oh lord." Cassie muttered.

"Madam Pomfrey!" James called quickly. "Madam Pomfrey!"

She bustled in with her hand on her white cotton hat, looking extremely hassled. "What is it, child?"

"Sirius seems to have lost his memory after taking that blow to the head." James explained.

"Oh dear." The nurse stood with her hands on her hips.

"Can you get him his memory back?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry but that is up to fate." The nurse sighed. "He will have to regain it by being reminded daily. It wont just happen, and I have no remedy for this case."

"You're kidding." James said. "There must be something you can do."

"I'm sorry, child." Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "There is no way to bring his memory back except the old fashioned way."

James took his eyes off her and looked at Sirius. He was playing with the hem of his cotton shirt.

That would take a while. Especially with Laura on the verge of insanity because he could not remember her.

It did not take much time after that until Remus was awake and fully restored as Cassie and Laura were. They all walked to the Great Hall for dinner that night, minus Sirius and were seated near the front of the Gryffindor table.

"He'll be fine in a couple of weeks, Laura." Cassie tried consoling her best friend with Lily.

Laura just stared blankly at the opposite wall far away. She hadn't said anything since sobbing into Lily's shoulder in the Hospital Wing. He hair was tangled and her eyes bloodshot. She seemed in a far off distance, not knowing exactly what or who she was.

"Poor girl." Remus said.

"It's all Deedee's fault." Peter said angrily.

"That's right." James snapped his fingers. "Is she still in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes." Lily said. "She will be there for a while. Dumbledore gave her a few injections to let her sleep for a few days so that when she wakes up she will be energized and ready to spill everything."

"She had better." Cassie rubbed Laura's shoulder sympathetically.

She was still gone. Her gray eyes were dull and sad, something you never saw out of this girl.

Dumbledore stood during dinner and announced the news found out that day and congratulated Cassie, Laura, and Remus at making a healthy recovery. He did not mention Sirius at all. He knew it would be too much for Laura to bear.

The next week, Lily caught Laura sitting on her four-poster, her hand outstretched with the small Bank box Sirius gave her for Christmas in it. She just sat there, staring at the box.

Sirius was still showing no progress and Laura still hadn't spoken to anyone since. She was going about her everyday life a bit more lethargically but speaking to no one, even when she was asked a question in class. Some teachers just gave up because they knew they wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Laura, dear." Lily sat down next to her awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

Laura looked up at Lily with those large, sad eyes. She showed no sign of emotion. She looked so empty, as if death swept in and stole her soul away.

"Please do something, sweetheart." Lily said quickly. "Cry, laugh, scream, anything!"

Laura blinked and looked down at her box. She set it at her bedside table and pushed herself back onto her bed. Lily watched as she curled herself into a ball, not saying anything.

Lily had never really known what true love was, or how it worked, but at that precise moment, she knew that Laura was in love with Sirius. By the way they acted with each other, Sirius was too.

She covered her friend in her scarlet comforter and drew her curtains. It was too heartbreaking to watch her mope around all the time. How could she wander around the school so absently?

Lily couldn't wait until Dumbledore would get answers out of Deedee. What ever it was that persuaded her to do what she did must have been a strong force. But if it turned out to be one of Gina's schemes again, she swore she would raise hell.

Whoever started this was going to pay for what Laura was going through. She swore it on anything and everything she knew.

****

#=#=#=#

__

A/N: I'm having fun with this story again and the inspiration is back! I was considering dropping this story but I wanted to go on and found myself loving it again! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I was so excited to see all the feedback.

__

One final note—

****

READ THESE TWO _Lily and James _ STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW:

Just Like Her by Mystikalolo

That Thing You Do by Shree (SHE UPDATED!!!)

_ ****_

ATTENTION ALL LoTR READERS:

There is an amazing story called _Diamond of Long Cleeve_, written by my friend_, LotR-FaNAtiC_. This story is AMAZING, and deserves your wonderful attention! I know you guys have some spare time on your hands, so **PLEASE** check it out because if you like my **romance** story, you will like this one.

I guarantee it!


	17. Roger?

_A/N: Wow, what's it been, 3 years since I have updated? I hope you all remember me…I still get random reviews on this one…I hope you all don't hate me. I know how much you liked it. So I am continuing._

Yeah and I know I'm a big huge asshole for leaving that cliffhanger and never clearing it up.

**I love you guys! Don't hate me? ****J******

"Ew I'm not cleaning your crap up, James." Lily looked down at the mess he had made in his room.

James and Lily had been spending quite a bit of time together lately, since Cassie was always with Remus, Laura was always in her room crying, and Sirius was in the hospital wing suffering from amnesia. Things had gotten better though. Laura started talking again a week and a half after Sirius lost his memory. Sirius knew everyone's names and years, but that was about all he could muster up so far. Laura was still extremely depressed, but she visited the hospital wing between classes, before and after dinner, and sometimes slept by his side at night.

"Come on, Lil." James poked her side.

"One, don't poke my fat, Two, don't call me Lil," Lily kicked a sock under his bed, "I don't like that name."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Whatever." Lily sighed and collapsed onto Sirius's made bed. She got up quickly, realizing what she had done.

"Don't worry about it, Lily." James looked at the bed and then at her. "We know Sirius will be back soon."

"I know." She sighed, "But its Laura. I don't know how much longer she can wait."

"I don't either." James sat down next to her. "You're doing a good job of being there for her, though."

Lily smiled and looked at him. He was looking at her with a soft smile. She felt it. She felt that thing that fluttered in her stomach she always got when she was this close to James.

James wanted to kiss her so badly.

But he couldn't. He knew it was the wrong place, wrong time, and he wanted their first kiss to be extremely special.

So he got up and offered her his hand. "Come on, let's go see Sirius."

She took it obligingly and followed him out the door. They walked down the stairs slowly and quietly.

There were a few Gryffindor mulling around the room, wanting to be outside instead of out in the cold. Lily looked at Laura, who was sitting on the couch alone, wrapped up in a blanket. She stared at the fire as if she were thinking hard about something.

"Probably Sirius." Lily thought.

She tapped James. "James?"

"Yes my dear?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I know you want company to go see Sirius but I think it would be better if I stayed here with Laura." Lily looked at her. "You know, to keep her company?"

James smiled. "Of course."

Lily gave him a grateful smile and turned to Laura. She walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her friend.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Laura gave her some of the blanket and smiled softly. "I've been better?"

"I know, I know." Lily rested her head on Laura's shoulder.

"How are things with James?" Laura asked, looking back into the fire.

Lily laughed. "Things are fine."

Laura looked down at Lily. "How come you guys won't get together? Practically everyone knows that you both are in love with each other…I don't really understand it."

Lily shook her head. "I don't want it to happen so fast. And I wish he would just tell me. We've been alone so many times where he has had the perfect opportunity, but never does it."

"Come on, Lil," Laura smiled, "You know he's a big scardey."

Lil shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

Laura nudged her. "You know he likes you. Just don't worry about it; everything will sort itself out in time. Besides, that's what I've had to do with Sirius."

Lily looked at her sadly.

"No, don't do that, I'm fine now." Laura smiled. "I needed to learn that moping around isn't going to make it any better."

"You're right." Lily said. "I should take a leaf out of your book."

James walked with his hands in his pockets toward the Hospital Wing. It was kind of good that he wasn't with Lily at the moment. He felt that he couldn't take much more of being with her but not being with her.

He was still mad at himself for gaining that reputation of that boy who everyone loves or has gone out with. He was glad he was still a virgin though. Unlike Sirius or Remus. Yes, Remus. You would be surprised about how much of a skank he is. Though not anymore, now that he has Cassie.

Something kicked him out of his thoughts as he saw a blur flash by yelling Laura's name.

James whipped around and saw Sirius's figure retreating down the corridor at top speed. So he chased after him.

"Sirius!" He called out. "Sirius what are you doing?!"

Sirius stopped. "James?" He turned around.

"Yes?" James asked.

Sirius ran up to him and hugged him so hard he could hardly breathe. "James, my gosh what's happened to me?"

James stepped back. "Wait, Sirius! You're cured!"

"I am?" He said. "I am!"

James hugged him and they danced about the corridor for a bit.

"Stop." Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"This is so gay."

"You're right." James brushed off his shoulder.

"Let's go eat!" Sirius said happily.

"Wait." James stopped. "Laura, you need to see her Sirius, you absolutely must. She has been more than miserable without you."

"Of course she has," Sirius smirked. "How could she not."

"Yeah, you're definitely back to your normal self." James laughed.

"I'm kidding, James." Sirius smiled. "Where is she?"

"She is up in the common room with Lily."

"Oh, Lily!" Sirius said enthusiastically and winked at James. "Anything with her you sly, sly man you?"

"No."

"Oh." Sirius said. "You're lame, you know that?"

"I know." James sighed.

"Well let's go see them." Sirius brightened up.

"Alright." James said.

Meanwhile…

"I just don't know what to do, Laura." Lily sighed and looked down at her hands. "Because I have been getting so fed up with the situation with James…I have been talking to Roger McEnroe a lot lately."

"The Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain?" Laura grinned. "Rawr, he is sexy."

"And he asked me out before the Yule Ball, remember?" Lily pondered a while.

Laura stared at her.

"Maybe…I should give him a chance...I mean, how long has it been since James has liked me now?" Lily said.

"Go for it!" Laura smiled. "Perfect opportunity to get him extremely jealous."

"Yeah, but that's not why I am doing it." Lily smiled. "Well, maybe."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"But it is to teach him a lesson. Plus I kind of do like Roger." Lily shrugged it off.

"How exciting!" Laura shrieked.

"LAURA!!!"

Laura blinked hard. "Wait that sounded like—"

Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Sirius?"

Laura turned around and saw Sirius in his stupid little pajamas with his wide arms. "Oh God, Sirius!"

She leapt into his arms and squeezed the life out of him. She never thought he'd get better. She had begun to lose hope already, but he was back! He came back for her!

They started kissing frantically as if the day was their last together. "God I missed you." Laura said between kisses. "I thought you weren't coming back. I thought you were going to stay like that forev…", she trailed off as Sirius dragged her away up to his room.

"Well," Lily smiled at James, "That's nice."

James watched them run up the staircases. "Hey want to go get some lunch?"

"No thanks." Lily stretched. "I am going to take a nap and then a long shower. I need to wash all of this stress off."

"Come on, Lil…it's a beautiful day." James stuck his hands in his pockets.

Lily eyed him suspiciously. "Well…"

James gave her the biggest PLEASE, cutest puppy dog eyes, and lower lip.

"Fine." Lily sighed. "You've convinced me."

"Great." James smiled.

Once they had gotten to the Great Hall, James waited for Lily to walk through. "After you, my dear."

"Why thank you." Lily smiled and strolled through the doorway.

At the same moment, Roger McEnroe was walking out through the same doorway.

"Oh, God Lily! Excuse me." Roger blushed at the sight of the gorgeous redhead.

"No, it was completely my fault." She smiled gently.

"See you around, Lil." Roger looked at her gingerly.

Lily waved as he walked away. GodDAMN his body was freaking tight. He was quite ferocious, and Lily was starting to notice it.

"Does that guy still like you?" James asked nonchalantly as they walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know." Lily liked how she could see his jealousy. "He is pretty rough looking, isn't he?"

"I…I guess." James said. "He's pretty stupid though, you know in class."

"No he most certainly isn't!" Lily said in disbelief. "He is one of the top students at the moment."

"Oh…but he dates ugly girls." James lied, wanting to smack himself for the idiocy of that comment. "I mean, you're too pretty for him."

Lily frowned at James. He was trying so hard. Maybe she should give him a small shot.

"I guess so." She said at last.

James frowned at his plate. What did that guy have that he didn't? Lily was to pretty for him anyway. She should like a guy like James, right? Right?

_A/N: Okay, so yeah. Shitty chapter, but at least its updated and I won't be shot by one of you, eh?_

_I love you guys btw. Thanks for all the reviews urging me to continue, because it really helped._

_LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!_

_More about who knocked out Sirius to come..._


End file.
